O filme da akatsuki
by Nekozawa Lavi Za
Summary: O titulo já diz tudo! leiam! não doi, é gratuito - kakuzu curtiu!- e vc ainda perde metade do cérebro lendo essas coisas idiotas, quando se tem um né! 8D Reviws são bons, e eu gosto!cap 20 on, ULTIMO! T.T
1. Filme? Como assim?

Naruto não me pertence e todo aquele bla bla bla...

Como eu apareco na fic, e não quero que plageiem minha filha (fic) eu vou me auto nomear de Baka!8D

**Filme da Akatsuki **

**Capitulo 1**

Câmera mostra cena tradicional de filmes da Disney (8D)

Autora no wolktolk com o Cameraman: Câmera men? Ta me ouvindo?

Câmera man: Sim Baka-chan29-sama!

Autora: Vire para traz Câmera man!

Eu e Câmera man viramos para traz e damos um de cara com o outro

Baka: Acho que não precisamos mais disso Câmera-san!

Câmera: é.

Baka: Achou o esconderijo?

Câmera: Sim Baka-sama! Atraz de mim!

Nós olhamos para traz e damos de cara com uma caverna muito assustadora.

Baka: É aki Câmera-san! Eu achei! – correndo com os braços para frente que nem criancinha brincando de super herói.

Câmera – gota + veia – _'EU achei, mas, louco a gente não contraria, a gente anda junto...'_

Baka para no meio do caminho: Disse alguma coisa Camera-san? - olhar saindo raios

Camera: Não, magina! -sorrizinho falso -_'Eu hein, a mulher é telepata!'_

Baka lá do fim do mundo: Cala a boca e vem logo Camera man!!

Baka bate na porta

Konan atende: Que que é? ¬¬

Baka: Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!- abraçinhu amigavel na Konan!

Konan: AH! Uma verção feminina do Tobi!

Baka: Olá – positivo estilo Lee – Meu nome é Baka-chan29 e eu sou a autora dessa besteira, cujo a qual vc participa! – voz de incentivo a equipe (meu momento Lee!)

Konan: Do Naruto Shippuuden?

Baka: Não, da fic, Konan-chan! – vai entrando, seguida do Câmera man

Câmera man diz para a Konan: Eu te ligo!

Konan: Sai pra lá animal! – chuta a parte sencivel do Câmera man (DOR!! A desgraça dos outros é kawai! Sorrizo macabro)

Baka pula em cima do Tobi: TOBIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Tobi: ALGUEMMMMMMMMM!!

Baka: Eu sou a autora Tobi-kun!

Tobi: UAAAAAAAAAAA!! SEMPAI, AUTORA DA FIC VIR VER TOBI!!

Baka: Não exatamente...

Tobi para de gritar e correr pela sala do esconderijo

Chega Deidara, que tb é acediado por um abraço louco da autora

Seguido pelo Itachi-kun

Depois o Kisami-san

Kakuzu

Hidan

Pein

Zetsu

Tobi... denovo?

Baka: Ta, prazer a todo mundo! Eu sou fanática por vcs e tudo mais...

Camera: Fala logo!

Baka: Ta, e eu...

Tobi: AUTORA SEU FÃ DE TOBI!! – pulinhos e palminhas de alegria

Todos menos Tobi – gota –

Baka chuta Tobi longe: Sempre quis fazer isso!

Deidara: Bem vinda ao clube.

Tobi volta

Bka: Continuando, eu vim fazer um filme sobre vcs!

Todos: O.õ

Câmera man: Desde quando?

Baka Desde que eu fiquei afim de escrever essa fic, pombas!

Todos: ¬¬

Baka: Deixem-me explicar – senta no sofá – Eu queria fazer um filme SOBRE a Akatsuki! Entenderam ou querem que desenhe?

Pein: Ta, mas Como seria um filme da Akatsuki.

Baka: Um documentário sobre vcs, pombas!

Deidara: Olha, fiz uma pomba! – mostra um de seus esplosivos em formato de pássaro e entrega para a autora

Baka: Que bunuti... – interrompida por uma explosão que deixou meus cabelos em pé

Deidara: Num me mata! – se esconde atraz do Kisami

Kisami: ¬¬

Baka: É... é... DISSO QUE EU TO FALANDO!!

Akas e Câmera man: O.O

Baka: Claro, eu quero mostrar o que vcs fazem quando não estão matando, saqueando, causando pânico ou desgraça as pessoas! – zóinho brilhandu

Deidara: Vc quer mostra eu...

Todos mundo encara Deidara mutilando-o com os olhos

Deidara: Esquece...

Baka: Mas isso tb conta!

Deidara: NÃO!! un

Baka: Ta, isso não... Mas o resto sim!

Itachi: Tipo...

Baka: Quando tu não ta com essa pose de sério-fodão!

Itachi: Ah...

Baka: E ai, asseitam?

Pein: Fexado – apaerta mão da autora que esta com a maior cara de idiota feliz do que o normal (8D)

Kakuzu: Como assim, "Fechado" ? E a nossa opinião?

Baka: Eu vou pagar... ¬¬

Kakuzu: Então ta feito .

Baka: Então sentem-se, e vamos combinar o que faremos no documentário...

Kisami: O titulo pode ser "A vida dos peixes da Akatsuki" ? – zóinho brilhandu

Todos: NÃO!!

Konan: Vai ser como?

Deidara: ART IS A BANG!

Konan: Não Deidara, não da pra...

Deidara: Não, eu esplodi um carinha que tava passando...

Todos: O.O

Baka: O titulo vai ser...

Todos – pensando olhando pro teto –

Todos: Filme da Akatsuki!!

Continua...

**Primeiro Capitulo ficou Kawai!**

**Meus sonhos estão se realizando nessa coisa aki que eu to ecrevendo! - olhos brilhando -**

**Reviws Onegai! **

**Me fassam felizes,**

**que o primeiro ser humano, animal, ou alienigena que deixar um reviw, estara sempre em meu coração, além de que, eu vou dedicar essa fic a ele(ela)!**

**bjus**


	2. As cameras vão ficar aonde?

**Capitulo 2**

Camera man estava ajeitando a camera na frente do sofá da sala da Akatsuki, Baka estava sentada na sua cadeira de diretora tomando suquinho de caixinha com o Tobi (3), e o Akas tavam se arrumando para o comeco das filmagens de O Filme da Akatsuki.

Baka: AKAS!! VENHAM AKI, VAMO COMECAR AS FILMAGENS!

Akas descem com as roupas da Akatsuki

Baka: Quem disse que vcs tinham que vir com essas roupas? \

Deidara: Quer que a gente venha como entao?

Itachi: Pelados?

Hidan: Eu nao me importo! -

Todos encaram Hidan

Hidan: Acho melhor eu calar a boca né?

Konan: é...

Baka: Ponham as roupas mais comuns que vcs tiverem. Se quiser eu te ajudo Itachi-kun, eu posso ir la no teu querto ctg... - olhar malicioso

Itachi: Eu hein, vai catar coquinho Baka-taradona!

Baka: Brigadinhu!! x)

Kisami: Eu quero tua ajuda! - olhar mais malicioso que o da Baka (eu)

Baka: Mas eu nao quero te ajudar, pombas!

Konan olha pro deidara: A gente sabe que tu tem uma pomba deidara!

Baka: Vao logo! - Akas vao para seus quartos e Tobi fica tomando suco - Tu tb Tobi...

Tobi: Desculpa - vai pro quarto dele.

Alguns minutos depois eles voltam com roupas super comuns.

Baka: Agora sim. Sentem ali no sofá, vamo comecar as gravacoes com um vago perfil de vcs.

Kakuzu: Da exemplos por favor.

Baka: Nome, Idade, Atividades, O que gosta, essas coisas

Konan: A idade eu nao falo

Baka: Ta, eu abro essa execao pra ti, pq eu tb sou mulher e sei como é triste revelar a idade

Konan: FINALMENTE ALGUEM QUE ME ENTENDA!!

Baka: Vamos comecar, sentem ali no sofá

Como o sofá era pequeno, Deidara Tobi, Hidan e Itachi sentaram no chao, Konan numa poltrona e o resto no sofá

Baka: Vamo la Camera man, 3, 2, 1 (make some noise...) GRAVANDO!

Camera filma Akas.

Baka: Essa é a Akatsuki...

Tobi e Deidara abanam para camera e sorriem

Baka: A mais perigosa organisacao criminosa de todos os tempos...

Camera mostra Kakuzu e Hidan jogando pedra, papel ou tesoura

Baka: Mas que tambem tem vida privada...

Camera mostra Kisami alisando um peixe, todo apaixonado

Baka: E é isso que eu vou mostrar nesse documentario!

Camera mostra Akas fazendo coisas inuteis sentados...

Baka mostra uma placa para os akas com um DEIDARA TE APRESENTA! escrito em vemelho

Deidara: A, ta, meu nnome é Deidara e eu gosto de explosao... He... - faz uma cara d idiota

Baka mostra outra plaquinha TOBI, DEPOIS ITACHI-GOSTOSAO DEPOIS KONAN-CHAN...

Tobi: Ola, meu nome é Tobi... E eu gosto de sorvete... Tobi is a good boy!

Itachi: Itachi Uchiha, prazer - vira a cara para a camera e faz cara de gostosao (mais que o normal -suspiro-)

Konan: Konan, e eu gosto de varias coisas, mas o que eu menos gosto é do Deidara!

Baka mostra plaquinha HIDAN-KUN, KAKUZU-SAN DEPOIS KISAMI E PEIN

Hidan: Meu nome é Hidan - passa a mao no seu cabelo cheio de gel O.o- e eu ou fiel a Jashim-sama, E DEUS FEDE!! - pega uma faquinha de algum lugar desconhecido e crava na barriga O.O - MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!- comeca a rir macabramente (essa palavra existe? O.õ)

Kakuzu: E é masoquista tb né neguinho ( uma amiga disse que o Hidan parece um cantor de hiphop, e normalmente chama o Hidan de neguinho, entao é uma homenagem a ela) ?!

Hidan ainda com a faquinha na barriga e cara de maniaco: É!!

Kakuzu: Ta, meu nome é Kakuzu, e eu nunca morri! Hehe!!

Todos: Ninguem aki ja morreu Kakuzu!!

Fantasma do Sasori surge, mas ninguem o ve: Eu já...

Kakuzu: Ta, ta...

Kisami: Oi, Kisami, prazer, eu sou um tubarao, nao um peixe ta!!

Todos: Ta... o.ó

Pein: Eu sou o Pein, o lider, eu que mando aki! E aquele ali com as planta na kbca atraz do sofá com vergonha é o Zetsu.

Baka: CORTA!

Para a gravacao.

Baka: Parabens gente! Foi otimo! Amanha, no mesmo bat horario no mesmo bat sofá, tem a segunda parte da gravacao, agora, cm licensa, tenho que conversar com o Camera man.

Baka e Camera man saem da sala e vao para a cozinha.

Baka fala baixinho: Camera man, vc já colocou as cameras nos corredores e nas janelas dos quartos, no jardim e na sala?

Camera man: Sim baka-sama!

Baka: Otimo... MUAHAHA!!

**Continua...**

**Postado o capitulo 2...**

**Ele ficou meio chatinho, o primeiro ta melhor... e eu to virando do mal D**

**Eu dedico, a partir de hj essa coisa bizarra que eu to escrevendo especialmente a Yze-chan e a Prisma-san, que me deixaram reviws, como no mesmo dia, eu dedico as duas!! Bjux!!**

**Até o proximo capitulo!!**

**BJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!**


	3. Tobi knows everythink!

**antes de continuar essa coisa, eu quero dizer umas palavras (meu nome, baka-chan, nao é mero acaso... un...)**

**pra ces verem como reviws me inspiram, eu quero dizer, pra Prisma-san, vlw pelo **Kakuzu tem cara de pagoradeiro!(Já imaginou?XD) **pq, pode acrditar, isso vai pra fic 8D! E Sabaku no Yuko-chan, pode ter certeza, vai ter camera no chuveiro o Itachi-kun (eu sou completamente ero por ele!)**

**Agora, o Big Brother Akatsuki (BBA ??) (penso seriamente em mudar o nome para esse, o que meu amado publico acha?? oõ)**

Baka fala baixinho: Camera man, vc já colocou as cameras nos corredores e nas janelas dos quartos, no jardim e na sala?

Camera man: Sim baka-sama!

Baka: Otimo... MUAHAHA!!

Camera man: Mas, Baka?

Baka cm cara de maniaca misturada com ero (lol) e um fundo preto com chamas atraz (lol duplo!!): O que meu caro Camera man??

Camera man: Duas coisas, primeira: eu tenho nome! segunda: pqtu pediu pra eu bota cameras no chuveiro do Itachi-san? O.O

Baka: Qual teu nome? E, pq ele é gostoso!! MUAHAHA!!

Camera man: meu nome é Wildomilson (esculaxi com o cara e o nome neh? lol), e, nao é nao...

Baka: Argh! Wildomilson é feio (desculpem Wildomilsons, mas'...) vai ser Camera man memo... Tu fala isso pq tu é homem!

Wildomilson, opa, Camera man: ...

Chega o Hidan

Hidan: Ae, eu preciso fazer o almoco, se vcs me permitem... - empurra o Wildomilson (Camera man soa melhor né?) e a Baka prum canto

Baka: Tchau Hidan-kun!

Camera man (bem melhor) e Baka vao para a barraca deles no jardim (acampamentuuuu) e o Camera man liga os munitoris (eu sou uma assassina Rank S da lingua portuguesa, num reparem) que mostram as imagens das cameras escondidas nos cantos E principalmente, no chuveiro do Itachi (8D)

Na sala...

Konan: Essa tal Baka-chan é meio pirada neh?

Pein: Meio?

Kakuzu: Ela é completamente doida, olha ali no flash back o que ela disse pra mim...

--FLASH BACK ON-- (primeiro flash back da fic, que _emo_-cao)

_Baka: Kakuzu-kun?_

_Kakuzu contando dinheiro, só pra variar um pouco: Fala..._

_Baka: Tu ja foi, ou seria pagodeiro?_

_Kakuzu: Nao, pq?_

_Baka: Pq tu tem uma carinha de pagodeiro... Sla... Me lembra muito o Zeca Pagodinho..._

_Kakuzu: COMO ASSIM?_

_Baka: Hihi -_

--FLASH BACK OFF--

Kisami ainda com o peixe (ler capitulo 2 para entender -momento Tobi-): Mas tu tem mesmo uma carinha de pagodeiro...

Kakuzu todo ofendido: E tu de peixe! (ironico nao?)

Kisami: É tubarao, ao peixe, seu pagodeiro!

Kakuzu: Monstro do lago nes (pq? o.o)

Kisami: Pagodeiro!

Kakuzu: Free Willy (hashaushausah se superou!)

Kisami: Zé da Feira! ( era o alcolatra da antiga novela das oito, Duas Caras)

Kakuzu: Fliper!

Kisami: Seu Jorge!

Kakuzu: Pequena Sereia tingida por canta bic azul!

Kisami: COMO ASSIM?? - se levanta da cadeira todo ofendido

Deidara: Calma gente a...

Kisami e Kakuzu: CALA A BOCA BARBIE!

Deidara: O QUE?- levanta do chao

Enquanto isso na barraca da Baka e do Camera...

Baka: Legal! Eles vao se nocautear!

Camera man: Quieta, o Deidara vai responder!

Voltando pra sala

Deidara: VAO A MERDA SEUS MERDAS DE MERDA! (é uma teoria muito boa deidei, mas estremamente obvia..)

Kakuzu: Me leva que eu vou!

Kisami: E vou pela sombra! - os tres vao comecar a se nocautear quando...

Konan: CHEGA!

Kisami, Kakuzu e Deidara: CALA A BOCA TRAVESTI!

Konan possuida, possessa e estremamente vermelha de raiva: O que? Travesti? ARGH!! - parte para cima dos tres (duplo sentido tosco) com uma kunai e cinco shirikens na mao- MORRAM SEU ENERGUMENOS PUTOS (os akas tem uma relacao bastante agradavel entre eles,sem brigas nem chingamentos de baixo nivel...- sarcastica-)!!

Kisami, Kakuzu, Deidara e Konan comecam um surubao legal e... to brincando, nao se assuntem!! xD

Kisami, Kakuzu, Deidara e Konan comecam uma briga muito violenta

SURGE (nao aparece, surge do nada) Hidan com o almoco

Hidan: PARA TUDO!!

Todo mundo para e olha pro Hidan, na mema posicao que tava antes, durante a briga (isso os que tavam brigando), Tobi para de brincar de carrinho (ele é uma crianca grande), Itachi que lixar as unhas (e.e), Pein e Zetsu de jogar video game...

Hidan: O almoco ta pronto... - poe as coisas na mesa

Todos em apenas 2 segundos (rapidos nao?) estao sentados na mesa, incluindo Baka e Camera man

Konan toda escabelada: Como vcs sabiam que o almoo tava pronto?

Baka: Intuicao feminina, e, arrua teu cabelo que ta beeeem bagunsado...

Konan olha para o Pein como quem diz Ta memo?

Pein concorda com a kbca

Konan comeca a arrumar as cabelas (minha amiga fala desse jeito...)

Depois do almoco...

Baka: Vamos Camera man-kun, vamos para a barraca temos muito o que fazer ainda (duplo sentido de novo) - puxa o Camera man pela gola da camisa

Akas: ??

Deidara: Vou esplodir alguma coisa...

Konan: Vou dar um jeito no meu cabelo...

Tobi: Vou dar uma volta pelo jardim...

Kisami: Vou dar uma nadada... (ahsuahusahuah)

Kakuzu: Vou contar dinheiro...

Hidan: Vou fazer uma oferenda a Jashim-sama...

Pein: Vou dormir um pouco...

Zetsu: Vou catar coquinho... (muito sem nada pra fazer o tio neh!!)

Itachi: Vou tomar banho... (o meu momento mais esperado!! - coro de Aleluia-)

Na barraca...

Baka: YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!- palminhas de alegria

Camera man: Que nojo...

Baka: Os incomodados que se mudem, eu vou focar no MEU Uchihazinhu lindao! (voz de quando fala cm bebe xD)

Camera man saindo da barraca: Argh...

Camera man sai da barraca e caminha um pouco pelo jardim...

Aparece o Tobi...

Tobi, que estava passeando: Ola Camera man, tudo bem?

Camera man: To legal... E tu?

Tobi: Tobi tb, Tobi is a good boy!

Camera man: É...

Tobi: EEEE!! Cada a Baka-chan?

Camera man: Na barraca vendo o Itachi tomar banho... - tapa a propria boa com as maos pq falou merda...

Tobi: Como assim? Vcs esconder cameras em banheiro do Itachi? O.O

**Continua...**

**Ficou otimo esse capitulo!!**

**Acho que foram os reviws... 8D**

**Capitulo 4 sai em breve, **

**somente nos cinemas, quer dizer...**

**somente na tela do seu computador...**

**Bjuuuux**

**Xuuuuux**

**KISAMI É A PEQUENA SEREIA TINGIDA DE CANETA BIC!!**

**Kisami com cara de mau: Como?**

**Baka com meda do Fliper, quer dizer, Kisami: Na... Nada nao...**

**Kisami: Acho bom...**

**Tchau ate o cap. 4**


	4. Subordinando o mascote, o Dei é Yaoi?

**finalmente, capitulo 4!!**

**como meus fiéis (e adorados, pq deixaram reviws) leitores disseram, o capitulo 4 promete!!**

**agora, alem de mais confusão (pq com a minha pessoa acampada no jardim da akatsuki, só pode dar merda...), varias coisas serão reveladas durante esse capitulo!! MUAHAHA!!**

**agora, ainda temos a pergunta: MMUDO OU NAO O NOME DA FIC??**

**detalhe: finalmente, to escrevendo em um PC, naum num leptop, dai agora eu posso colocar o Ç e a minha adorada carinha de tédio (mais conhecida como: ¬¬)**

**vamo logo com essa merda!**

Capitulo 4

Tobi: EEEE!! Cada a Baka-chan?

Camera man: Na barraca vendo o Itachi tomar banho... - tapa a propria boa com as maos pq falou merda...

Tobi: Como assim? Vcs esconder cameras em banheiro do Itachi? O.O

Camera man: Er.. bem... nao tem como esconder... Sim... MAS FOI IDEIA DA BAKA-SAMA!! É TUDO CULPA DELA!!

Tobi: COMO ASSIM? Tobi ir contar tudo para Deidara-sempai!! TUDO! - vai sair correndo mas o Camera man segura ele pela capa da Akatsuki

Camera man: Nao vai não, pq eu vou te sequestrar!! MUAHA!

Tobi: A, claro... ¬¬

Camera man começa a puxar o Tobi em direção a barraquinha

Tobi: UAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! SOCORRO!! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!

Os dois chegam na barraquinha, e lá estava Baka, com um balde em baixo da boca pq tava babando pelo Itachi "taking a shower" na telinha que mostrava as imagens das cameras, com mais 4 baldes em volta dela, todos cheios de saliva...

Camera man: Eca...

Baka continua babando, sem nem ao menos notar que o Camera man tinha "sequestrado" o Tobi e tava parado na porta da barraca...

Camera man: Hehem...

Baka: ... - babando-

Tobi: UAHHH!! - esperneando tentando se soltar

Camera man: Cala a boca tobi!

Baka finalmente se desliga do transe: Am? Que foi? - limpa o canto da boca que tava babado - CAMERA MAN? O QUE ISSO TA FAZENDO AKI?

Camera man: O tobi? A, sem querer eu contei pra ele d... da camera no banheiro do Itachi...

Baka: COMO ASSIM?

Camera man: "Essa gente tem mania de gritar COMO ASSIM..."

Baka: E agora, como toda a criança que se prese, ele vai contar para todo mundo! Seu baka!

Camera man: Tu te auto ofendeu

Baka: É verdade! Camera man, tu ta demitido! Nao, não ta não, se não não tem quem filme o filme! (repetição de palavras...)

Camera man: Tu me demite uma vez por mes, mostra ai no flash...

Baka: Sem flash back, já chega o do Kakuzu!

Camera man: Ta, agora voltando ao problema...

Tobi: Da pra me soltar?

Camera man: Ta... - solta o Tobi

Baka: Tobi, querido, vc vai contar o que o Camera man te falou pro deidei-kun?

Tobi: Claro, pq Toi is a good boy!

Baka: Se o Tobi contar pro deidei-kun, Tobi não vai mais ser um bom garoto, Tobi will be a BAD BOY!!

Tobi: NÃO!!

Baka: SIM!!

Tobi: Mas então para ser um bom garoto, Tobi não poder contar para Sempai?

Baka: É isso ai, se Tobi is a good boy, vai ter que manter em segredo, só entre o Tobi e a Baka...

Tobi: Ta bem!

Baka: Tó um dinheirinho pra tu ir lá comprar um...

Camera man aponta pra TVzinha...

Baka olha, e não ve mais Itachi no chuveiro...

Baka: MERDA!

Tobi: é feio falar palavrão, Baka is a bad girl!

Baka: Aff... ¬¬.. Continuando, vai toma sorvete vai Tobi...

Tobi: Ta bem! - sai saltitando

Baka: Porra, além de tu ter contado pro Tobi, eu não consegui ver... - crusa os braços e faz cara de criança mimada...

Camera: Aff... Pelo menos ele não vai contar pra ninguem...

Baka: É... - olha para a telinha que mostrava o quarto do Deidara...- olha Camera man!

Camera man: Mais homem pelado pra tu...

Baka: Não, quer dizer, que pena, mas olha só...

No quarto do Deidara...

Deidara abre uma gaveta na comoda ao lado da cama dele: Cade... (cade o que amore?? O.o) Cade a foto... (de quem coração?) ... Droga... un...

Ele senta na cama dele e fica com uma cara de tacho braba...

Deidara: Ai... Sasori (sasori?? COMO ASSIM?)... tu faz muita falta para mim... Que raiva daquela pirralhazinha idiota com cabelo com cor de pasta de dente, a que te matou, lembra? (é impreção ou o cara ta falando com os mortos? O.O)... Eu já te contei né? Mas eu posso repetir... EU TE AMO SASORI!! - cai para traz na cama dele...

Na barraca...

Baka e Camera man se encaram em estado catatonico...

Enquanto isso, na sala da akatsuki...

Itachi, já vestido (droga!) chega na sala, em que estão, Konan, Kisami e Kakuzu, um em cada canto do comodo da mansão, todos com uma cara horrivel, e Konan com uma bazuca engatilhada apontando pro Kisami e uma metralhadora pro Kakuzu. O Kakuzu, por sua vez, com uma granada pronta para esplodir no Kisami, e este, por sua vez, com um aquario com mfilhotes de tubrão martelo dentro (¬¬ -veia)

Itachi: Nussa... Vcs tão bem?

Kisa., Kaku., Konan: Sim...

Itachi: Vcs vão acabar esplodindo a mansão assim...

Konan: Não, eu só quero metralhar eles, só isso...

Kisami: Se ousar fazer isso eu jogo um dos meus primos (os tubarõezinhos) na tua cara...

Kakuzu: Cala a boca Fliper, tu não vai conseguir fazer nada quando tiver sido estrassalhado em pedacinhos com a minha granda, que eu roubei do Deidara...

Itachi: Ta bem, desde que não sobre pra mim...

Os tres que tavam armados desviam de sua mira inicial, e apontam tudo (só pra não perder o habito, isso teve um duplo sentido...) pro pobre do Itachi...

Itachi: Ops...

O Tobi tava voltando bem feliz pra ksa, quando ele encontra o Hidan no meio do caminho, com um a sacola de pão, provavelmente vindo da padaria... (acho que ele quem cuida da ksa nh?? lol)

Tobi: Hidan-san!

Hidan: Oi Tobi...

Tobi: Sabia que a Baka-chan esconder cameras no chuveiro do Itachi? - tapa a boca- OH NÃO!! Agora Tobi ser a bad boy!!

Tobi sai correndo e gritando como se tivesse jogado pedra em alguem e matado a pessoa, depois fugido da policia para não ser... a skece isso...

Hidan: Camera no chuveiro do Itachi? Então quer dizer que eles esconderam cameras na ksa hein... Hm... - faz uma cara maléfica e só pra variar, pega uma faca e crava na barriga (denovo... ¬¬) - Muahaha!!

**Continua...**

**Acho que é o mais bizarro dos capitulos...**

**Começaram as baixarias, agora que o Hidan sabe de tudo, não vai ser mais um segredo...**

**E o Deidara hein, quem diria...**

**Preparem-se, o capitulo 5 promete!! MUAHAHA!!**

**Konan surge do nada e aponta a bazuca pra Baka**

**Baka: UAH!!**

**Konan: Posta logo o capitulo 5 se não leva bala!**

**Baka engole a seco: Ta bom Konanzinha... Hehehe- sorrizo de medo**

**Konan: MUAHA!**


	5. Plano maléfico dos Akas x Baka e cia

**Yo pesoas!!**

**pra variar, voltei a escrever no laptop, dai, vai ficar meio precaio o portugueis...**

**tipo, eu to muito feliz com a quantidade de reviws!! nao axei que ssa coisa fossefazer tanto sucesso!! (modestia a parte... xD)**

**eu notei que a Vampira-Seya-Kuchiki (que me deixou um reviw!! -reverencia-) ficou bastante chokita com o fato do Deidei-kun ser um Yaoi, mas... Uma das caracteristicas mais marcantes das minhas fics é a presenca d um Yaoi, embora nessa, ele só fale que ele amava o Sasori-san, e só no capitulo 4. Entao, CALMA GENTE!!**

**vamo logo que vai comecar a baixaria...**

**(a triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)**

Capitulo 5

Tobi: Sabia que a Baka-chan esconder cameras no chuveiro do Itachi? - tapa a boca- OH NÃO!! Agora Tobi ser a bad boy!!

Tobi sai correndo e gritando como se tivesse jogado pedra em alguem e matado a pessoa, depois fugido da policia para não ser... a skece isso...

Hidan: Camera no chuveiro do Itachi? Então quer dizer que eles esconderam cameras na ksa hein... Hm... - faz uma cara maléfica e só pra variar, pega uma faca e crava na barriga (denovo... ¬¬) - Muahaha!!

Hidan pega o paozinho que ele tinha comprado lá na padaria e corre pra caverna (o mansao, sla o que que é o esconderijo...) pra contar pros outros o que ele tina acabado de descobrir...

Chegando lá, ele depara com uma cena catatonica, Itachi no centro da sala, tdo encolhido preto (sem racismo) pcausadas metralhadas que a Konan deu nele (e em mim tb ue eu demorei pra postar o capitulo... T.T)

Hidan: Cruis... Teve a terceira guerra mindial aki é?

Konan: Nao...

Itachi: ELA ME METRALHOU!! (tadinho do meu Itachi-gostosuu)

Hidan: Foda-se, chama todo o resto que eu quero contar uma coisa...

Konan: Aff... - larga a basuca E a metralhadora no chao...- O SERES ENERGUMENOS, ESTFERMOS, INUTEIS, ESQUISOFRENICOS, RETARDADOS E...

Kisami: Nao precisa esculaxa... T.T

Konan: Vai leva bala hein... VENHAM AKI SEU ESTAFERMOS!!

Os caras (-) essem correndo as escadas... Tobi entra correndo em ksa...

Hidan: Vcs nem sabem o que o Tobi me contou...

Deidara: Que ele é retardado?Ele finalmente admitiu!! - ajoelha-se como se tivesse agradecndo a De... qur dizer, Jashim...

Hidan: Nao, melhor ainda! Ele me disse que...

Parte preta do Zetsu: Que e posso devora-la!! .

Hidan:Nao...

Kisami: Que os animais aquaticos vao dominar o mundo?? n.n

Hidan: Nao...

Konan: Que vcs todos sao idiotas? u.u

Hidan: Nao...

Fantasma do Sasori: Que finalmente, vcs me notaram aki?

- ignorado-

Fantasma do Sasori: Acho que nao...

Hidan: Calem a bo...

Parte branca do Zetsu: Que nós vamos combater o quecimento global?

Hidan: O "quecimento" (eu escrevi errado) nao, mas se todos nós contribuirmos um pou...

Konan: Ta, foda-se o aquecimento global, fala logo o que tu tem pra dizer!!

Hida: Ai tah... ( grito de guerra da minha best!!) É que a Baka-sama colocou cameras escondidas pela ksa... O Tobi me contou...

Deidara: Como tu tem certeza que é verdade? Foi o retardado (chama ele assim naum... T.T) do Tobi que te disse, da pra confiar naum...

Hidan: Mas o Camera man, o carinha que ta sempre com a Baka que falou pra ele...

Deidara: Isso confi...r... ma... - Faz uma cara de panico e desmaia

Itachi: Deixa ele ai...

Hidan: Ela te gravou tomando banho...

Itachi: Foda-se... (YUPIIII!! 8D)

Todos: O.o

Kisami: Ela gravou os quartos tb?

Hidan: Dizem que sim...

Kisami: O nao, ela gravou meus momentos intimos coma Josefine-chan!

Todos: JOSEFINE?

Kisami: Minha peixa - tira um peixe empalhado "do ar" e comeca a beija-lo (que nojo meuu!)

Todos: Argh...

Kisami: Que foi??

'Todos (aff, que gente organizada pra fala): Nada

Konan: Ta, e o que a gente vai fazer sobre isso?

Pein: Procurar as cameras e destrui-las, horas...

Deidara: ESPLODIR A BAKA-SAMA!! MUAHAHA!

Todos pro deidara que tava com uma cara maligna: CALA A BOCA DEIDARA!!

Deidara - Se isola num canto -

Kakazu: Ou algo mais maligno...

Hidan: É disso que eu to falando...

Parte preta do Zetsu: PODEMOS DEVORA-LA!!

Konan: Nao Zetsu...

Deidra: Da pra levar pra malicia isso...

Konan da uma voadora no deidara

Itachi: A gente pode, fazer coisas que ela se assuste em frente as cameras...

Konan: Tipo?

Itachi: Tipo, a parte afro-descendente (8D) do Zetsu pode dizer que quer devora-la, nao malicia Deidara, o Hidan que quer transforma-la em uma oferena pro Jashim, essas coisas...

Kisami: Finalmente usou a cabeca hein Itachi!

Itachi - mutila Kisami e sua peixa (coisa inutil) com os olhos-

Hidan: Será que ela ouviu nossa conversa elas cameras da sala?

Todos: O.O

Na barraca...

Camera man- jogando Playstation -

Baka-chan - dormindo estatelada no colchao-

Na sala denovo..

Todos: Nao...

**Continua...**

* * *

**nussa, to tao feliz com os reviws... já disse isso antes neh? ta, deixa, mas eu posso repitir!!**

**esse capitulo demorou dias pra sair, eu admito, mas é que eu tava em semana de provas, dai fica complicado...**

**tipo, os proximos capitulos prometem!**

**essa fic vai longe, q eu to escrevendo ela só pelo meu "ïnstinto" escritor, e ainda nem pensei no prximo capitulo, embora já saiba coo vai ser o ultimo...**

**por hj é só pessoal...**

**Ja neh**

**P.s.: continuem me deixando feliz com os reviws!!**


	6. Baka telepata

**YUPIIII!! ca estamos nós no capitulo 6**

**hj (pelo menos por enquanto) eu to escrevendo em um PC, quem me acompanha desde o inicio sabe que eu escrevo as vezes num leptop esa coisa toda...**

**Yze-chan, Prisma-san! Idolatro vcs! Eu tava dando uma zoiada nos reviw e vi que vcs foram as que mais mandaru reviw! É claro que eu tb adoro os outros leitores, mas já que essa fic é dedicada a vcs... (ver meu discurço do cap 1 e 2) JA NEH!!**

**

* * *

**(descobri essa linhazinha a pouco, dai to adorando ela!! n.n)

Capitulo 6

Hidan: Será que ela ouviu nossa conversa elas cameras da sala?

Todos: O.O

Na barraca...

Camera man- jogando Playstation -

Baka-chan - dormindo estatelada no colchao-

Na sala denovo..

Todos: Nao...

Kisami: Fassamos o seguinte, ela boto camera no banheiro do Itachi neh?

Hidan: Sim

Kisami: Dai ele começa a tomar banho em outro banheiro, dai ela vai notar que ele não toma banho, dai vai achar que ele fede e vai se afastar dele

Itachi: E onde eu tomaria banho? Eu tenho que lavar meu cabelo uma vez por dia e...

Todos encaram ele com uma gota enorme

Itachi: Skece...

Kisami: Sla, toma banho cada dia num banheiro pra ela não suspeirar se ela te ver saindo dos quartos ( são suites 3)

Deidara: Maliciei...

Konan da outra voadora no deidara

Kisami: Continuando... O Zetsu "afro-descendente" (a parte preta do Zetsu) pode dizer que quer devora ela...

Afro-negã... ops... parte preta do Zetsu: Mas eu quero mesmo!

Parte branca do Zetsu: Não quer não...

Preta do Zetsu: ¬¬

Kisami: E a branca ficar falando sobre ecologia...

Kakazu: O Kisami pode ficar namorando a peixa dele!

Kisami: A JOSEFINE TEM NOME!!

-ignorado-

Fantasma do Sasori: Atarentemente, não sou o unico ignorado...

-ignorado duplamente-

Fantasma do Sasori: Aff.

Kakazu: Afinal, namorar um peixe quando se é um golfinho - tom deboxado- é meio ridiculo... hehe

Kisami possesso: EU SOU UM TUBARÃO!!

Konan: Então deve ser vegetariano pq ta namorando um peixe!

Kisami: Cala a boca seu traveco! (abreviação de travesti)

Konan: Repete na minha cara, Ariel (a pequena sereia volta a ação) - pega sua bazuca

Kisami: TRAVECO!

Konan engatilha a bazuca, mas ates de atirar...

Pein: PARA TUDO!!

Konan e Kisami olham pro Pein

Pein: Será que da pra vcs pararem um pouco de se chingar e prestar atenção no problema? - parecia irritado

Os dois largam suas "armas" e olham para o Pein

Pein: Continuem as idéias...

Deidara: E eu, fasso o que?

Tobi fala sem penssar muito: Coisas obçenas com as boquinhas... 8D

Todo mundo olha assustado com a vulgaridade do "mascote" da Akatsuki...

Tobi: Que foi? (COMO ASSIM? Tobi, até o capitulo anterior... -.-... tu era tão inocente! NUSSA!!)

Konan: Até que não é má ideia...

Hidan: Ta, o Deidara faz coisas obcenas com as boquinhas, o Kisami namora a peixa, o Zetsu-afro (parte preta) fala coisas de canibal, eu digo que ela serve pra oferenda pra Jashim... mas e o amiguinho dela?

Deidara: O Camera man?

Hidan: É

Deidara: Ele é só quadjuvante (assim que escreve?? O.O), ele vai onde ela vai e não tem um papel importante na história...

Konan: Só filmar e dar em cima de mim...

Deidara: É...

Hidan: Ta otimo então, quando a gente tiver junto, sem ela, a gente fala coisas bem maquiavélicas! MUAHAHA! - repete a fassanha da faquinha cravada na barriga

Todos: ¬¬

Hidan com a faca na barriga: MUAHAHA!!

Na barraca...

Baka finalmente acorda...

Camera man tava lendo Bleach (-.- ): Bom dia...

Baka no meio de um bocejo: Bom dia... Cuidou dos nossos akas?

Camera man: A é, eu tinha esquecido deles... Tava tão empolgado lendo Bleach que me esqueci completamente... n.n

Baka: COMO ASSIM?? (esse é meu grito de guerra) ELES PODEM TER FEITO MILHARES DE COISAS ENQUANTO TU LIA BLEACH!

Camera man: Ou jogava Playstation

Baka: Foda-se! COMO ASSIM!! - vai pra frente das telinhas... - Bom, acho que eles só fizeram coisas normais...

Camera man vai na outra tevezinha: Olha, o Deidara ta fazendo coisas... - cara de panico- O.O

Baka: ... obçenas com as boquinhas... O.O

Camera e Baka: MEDO!!

Baka: Troca de "cena"

Camera man passa pro quarto do Kisami que tava beijando a Josefine

Baka: QUE NOJO!! MUDA!!

Camera man: 'Como essa mulher grita...'- troca a "cena" da TVzinha

Baka: O que tu falou de mim Camera man? -raiva

Camera man: Na... Nada... 'Ela é telepata... O.O'

Baka: Agora que tu discubriu? n.n

Camera man: Vou tomar mais cuidado com o que eu penso... O.o

Baka: É bom mesmo... ¬¬

Mas o que os akatsukis não sabiam era que...

AS CAMERAS GUARDAM ANTIGAS GRAVAÇÕES!!

MUAHAHA!!

- Pedra bate na minha kbça -

**Continua...**

* * *

**Postei bem rapidinho esse cap.**

**Ta legal ele... Eu gottei... 3**

**Quem diria o Tobi hein...**

**Ta, falndo sério, eu to com o meu instinto escritor a mil! Já até to escrevendo o capitulo 7!**

**Isso significa que vai demorar pouco pra eu postar...**

**Fora o fato de a Konan ainda ta me ameaçando com a bazuca dela...**

**-Konan com a bazuca na minha kbça-**

**Konan: MUAHA! - cara maligna e assustadora**

**Eu engulo a seco...**

**Arigato!!**


	7. A nave espacial: será um ET?

**ALELUIA!!**

**capitulo 7 on!!**

**Fantasma do Sasori: Obvio sua burra, se nao tu nao taria escrevendo!!**

**Pisiti, tu é só um personagem secundario que é ignorado por todos, embora eu seja tarada por ti... NAO DA OPINIÃO!! Ò.Ó**

**Fantasma do Sasori: Uia, ta de TPM?**

**VAI A MERDA SASORI-KUN! AFF**

**Fantasma do Sasori: Comeca logo essa porra!**

**Vamo memo que essa discucao nao leva a nada...**

**Ah! Nesse capitulo, uma amiga minha vai aparecer, é a Jubys**

**Simbora que a vai comeca a baixaria!**

* * *

Capitulo 7

Camera man: Na... Nada... 'Ela é telepata... O.O'

Baka: Agora que tu discubriu? n.n

Camera man: Vou tomar mais cuidado com o que eu penso... O.o

Baka: É bom mesmo... ¬¬

Mas o que os akatsukis não sabiam era que...

AS CAMERAS GUARDAM ANTIGAS GRAVAÇÕES!!

MUAHAHA!!

- Pedra bate na minha kbça -

Baka: Sorte que as cameras guardam as antigas gravacoes... - senta na frente da TVzinha que tb era um computador (viajei total...)

Camera man: JURA?? -

Baka: Seu burro, tu é o Camera man, o cara que trabalha com as cameras, e nao sabe? Ò.Ó

Camera man: Eu esqueci...

Baka: Ta na hora deu convoca o resto do esquarao...

Camera man: OH NAO!! Aquela tua amiga doida que tem cara de reper?

Baka: Jubys-chan nao te cara de reper, Hidan-san ter cara de reper!

Camera man: NAO, ELA É MAIS LOCA QUE TU!!

Baka: Isso foi uma indireta?

Camera man: Imagina...- sorriso forçado

Baka pega seu celular, Motorola V8 rosa-pink (sonho de consumo... T.T): Oiiiiiiiii- falando no celular - Onde tu ta sua Pirigeti? ... Sei ... nAO BRINCA!! ... NYAAAAAAAAA!! 8D

Camera man faz cara de cú

Baka: Escuta aki muié... Claro ... Ta ... Zóia aki um porquinho ... (eu mato a lingua portuguesa...) ... Venha para a caverna da Akatsuki ... sim ... tah ... podedixar, eu sou a autora, tu pode surgir do nada memo ... lol... - desliga o celular

Camera man: Fudeu...

Ouve-se um estrono do lado de fora da barraca

Baka: É a nave espacial (me deu a loca gente!! olha no que virou o negocio!) da Jubys!! - sai correndinho da barraca

Camera man: Caralho, agora sao duas loca telepata pra eu atura...

Enquanto isso na sala da akatsuki...

Hidan: O que raios foi isso?

Itachi: Deve ter sido o Deidara esplodindo alguma coisa...

Deidara: Mas eu to aki! T.\\)

Itach: Ah...

Konan olhando pela janela: Alguem pediu pizza?

Akas: Nao...

Konan: Entao o que que é essa nave espacial ali na frente? O.O

Todos se aglomeram na frente da janela

Pein: Olha a Baka ta ali na frente

Tobi: E Camera man tb!

Deidara: E tem ma garota saindo da nave!

Tobi: É UM E.T!!

Deidara da uma voadora no Tobi

Hidan: Olha elas tao se comprimentando

- Baka e Jubys estvam fazendo o nosso comprimento doido que denominamos "negadinha"-

Kakuzu: Comprimento engracado esse...

Tobi: Baka conhecer um ET!!

Deidara: Ela não é um ET seu animal, é uma mulher qualquer! Ela é verde por um acaso? Ò.\\)

Itachi: Politicamente falando, nem todos os ETs sao verdes, pq para os ETs, nós é quem somos ETs e...

Kisami: Foda-se, será que ela tb trabalha pra Baka?

Pein: Talvez, vamo esperar, elas tao entrando!

Konan: Ajam (escreve assim?) naturamente!

Deidara vai fazer seus bichos de argila, Tobi vai tomar picolé, Kisami vai fazer algo desconhecido assim como todos os outros

Baka, Jubys e Camera man entram na sala, Jubys avista o Hidan e pula no pescoso dele

Jubys: NEGUINHO!!

Hidan: Quem é Neguinho?

Jubys ainda abracando o pobre Hidan: É a maneira que eu te chamo carinhosamente, e uma coisa imporante que tu pecisa saber: TU ME PERTENCE!

Hidan: Desde quando? O.õ

Jubys: Desde que eu te acho lindo! -

Hidan: Eu seique sou de mais! - passa a mao no cabelo - Me solta por favor?

Jubys solta ele: Sorry

Baka: Gente, essa coisa aki - apota pra Jubys que tava do lado dela com cara de psicopata - é minha ajudane de producao, Jubys... Melhor amiga nas horas vagas

Jubys: E ela é minha chefa e saco de pancadas nas horas vagas...

Baka: Ela gosta de bater em mim (isso é verdade, mas sao tapinhas inofencivos)

Jubys da um soco na cara da Baka (ela nao faz isso de verdade!)

Baka: PQ FEZ ISSO CMG!!

Jubys: Sla, é kawai

Akas e Camera man -cara de cú e uma gota na testa-

Konan: Falando nisso, faz tempo que tu nao grava com a gente, quando t vai gravar de novo?

Baka: Er... er... hoje na hora o jantar?!

Tobi: Baka vai gravar a gente jantando?

Baka: Sim?! Né Camera man?

Camera man e Jubys jogando Pedra Papel ou Tisoura

Baka chuta as canelas do Camera man

Camera man: Que tu quer?

Baka: A gente vai gravar eles jantando...

Jubys: Perguntinha... Onde e posso estacionar minha nave?

Pein: Deixa ali...

Jubys: Ta bem...

Tobi: Tu é um ET?

Jubys: Nao...

Deidara: EU DISSE!!

Jubys: Cade o Sasori?

Kakuzu: Morreu

Fantasma do Sasori: To aki...

- ignorado -

Jubys: A é, a Sakura matou ele...

Deidara: MALDITA SEJA AQUELA FEDLHA!!

Jubys: O DANNA MORREU!! T.T BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Eu tinha feito um cosplay dele... To depre..

Baka: E eu um cosplay do Deidara... xD

-ignorada-

Fantasma do Sasori: hehe

- duplamente ignorado-

Hidan da uma olhadinha no relogio de pulso: Vo fazer janta... - vai pra cozinha

Os outros sentam no sofá pra ver TV

**Continua...**

****

Anaa Malfoy Z. não me mata naum!! T.T

Gente nao fiquem com medo de mim, eu o só uma louca sem nada pra fazer!

Desculpem a demora, meu PC tava com problema, dai nao tinha como escrever...

Jah neh!!

xuux

.\\)


	8. Feijoada e um musical

**Cara, eu to feliz...**

**Mew, a quantidade de reviw que eu to recebendo eh besurda (le-se absurda) **

**Prsima-san, não é a cobra vai fumar, é o OROCHIMARU vai fumar!! (to zoando!!)**

**Calma Yze-chan, algum dia (ainda num sei quando) o Sasori será notado...**

**Uma coisa importante, eu vou, a partir de agora, fazer uma votação (que vai até o proximo cap):**

**Orochimaru, vai ou não aparecer??**

**Votem atravez dos reviws!! **

**vamu simbora (... pru bar...)**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Hidan da uma olhadinha no relogio de pulso: Vo fazer janta... - vai pra cozinha

Os outros sentam no sofá pra ver TV

Alguns minutos depois...

Baka: Camera man-san, vai busca as coisas de gravar que a gente vai gravar a janta!

Camera man: Pq eu?

Jubys: Pq tu é secundario!

Itachi: Tu tb...

Baka: Todos vcs são, eu sou a protagonista!! - sobe no sofá

Akas, Jubys e Camera man: Não é não... ¬¬

Deidara: Politicamente falando, eu e o Kisami somos os protagonistas, pq pra achar essa fic, tem que procurar por mim e pelo Aquaman (lá vem eles dando apelido pro Kisami)

Kisami: Pois é e... Aquaman? O.o

Deidara: Deixa quieto...

Konan: É melhor...

Camera man volta (ele tinha ido?? O.o) com o equipamento: Pronto, feliz agora? - tom de tédio pra Baka

Baka: Sim... D

Chega Hidan coma janta, luvas de tirar coisa do forno (qual o nome mesmo?), avental com rendas e uma cara de dona de casa...

Hidan: Espaco, onegai! - poe a panela, quer dizer, a senhora panela, de tao grande na mesa

Kakuzu: Hidan, eu to com medo de perguntar, mas... O QUE DEMONIOS É ISSO?? Ò.Ó

Hidan: Fejoada, vai dier que tu nunca comeu?

Todos menos o Hidan - gota -

Hidan senta na mesa: Com licenca - pega o prato da Jubys - primeiro as vizitas...

Ele entraga o prato pra Jubys, e ela da uma olhada no vizu da comida...

Jubys: Ta com uma cara boa...

Hidan: Sim neh, fui eu quem fiz! xD- servindo a Baka

Baka come um pouco da feijoada: HUM! Ta bom!! - comeca a comer com gosto

Jbys tb come: Ta otimo!

Todos já estavam servidos...

Tobi: O que Hidan-sama botar na feijoad? - olhar inocente

Hidan: Ué, feijao, agua, pedacos humanos...

Jubys, Baka, Camera man cospem a feijoada e fazm cara de panico: O QUE??

Hidan: É, isso que tu comeu a pouco, Camera man, nao era linguica... Pelo menos, nao de porco...

Camera man: O.O - desmaia

Baka: Sorte que eu nao comi a linguica

Jubys: Eu vou...- poe a mao na boca - vomitar... - corre pro banheiro...

Baka: Acho melhor eu faer o mesmo... - levanta clmamante da cadeira, mas logo sa correno pra rua pra vomitar...

Os Akatsukis se olham... Dao um sorriso maroto (o giriazinha fulera...)

Akas: UHU!!

Kisami: Plano B, assustar a Baka com habitos estranhos...

Itachi: Foi um sucesso!

Tobi: Viva nóis!

Konan: Quanto tempo será que ela dura mais?

Deidara: No maximo uma semana...

Nenhum deles notou que...

A CAMERA TAVA FILMANDO TUDO!!

Uma hora depois...

Konan, Deidara, Itachi, Hidan e Tobi tavam vendo a novela ( a das 20:00, que é as 21:00)

Kisami, Kakuzu, Zetsu e Pein tavam jogando poquer na mesa de jantar, limpa e arrumada pelo Hidan ( a dona de casa da Akatsuki)

Chega a Baka de pijama, alias, camisola, com o desenho de um urso roxo escrito "HAPPY!!" em verde, pantufas de coelhinho e uma escova de dentes na mao

Todos viram os olhares pra a imagem comica

Kakuzu pega um pouco e dinheiro da pilha do Kisami, que se dispersou do jogo

Baka indo em direcao ao banheiro: Que foi?

Konan: Nao sei, talvez tenha uma pessoa, de pijama... -interrompida

Deidara: Camisola...

Konan:... tanto faz, e uma escova de dentes numa casa que nem é dela...

Baka: Mas a fic é minha, eu fasso o que quiser... - entra no banheiro

Akas - veia + gota -

Do banheiro, ouve -se uma canturia desafinada...

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this  
to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life. _

Itachi: Meu deus...

Hidan - olhar assassino pro Itachi -

Itachi: Quer dizer, Jashim... Ela canta pior que o Deidara no banho...

Deidara - olhar mortal pro Itachi -

Itachi: Sério, olha ali no Flash Back! (o bom é que eles sabem que tem Flash Back)

**Flash Back on**

Deidara no banho, Itachi estava passando n frente do quarto do loiro

Dentro do banheiro, ouve-se Deidara cantando...

_When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes_

Um vidro do corredor quebra...

Itachisai correndo de medo, pq era muito desfinado...

**Flash Back off**

Itachi: Viram?

Todos menos Deidara e Baka que ainda tava cantando no banheiro: É...

Enquanto isso, na barraca...

Camera man tava dando uma olhada nas gravacoes quando ele ve a gravacao do plano dos Akatsukis contra a Baka

Camera man: MY DOG!! O.O

(é pra acharem que é sério)

Camera man: Como as cameras engordam a Konan-chan!! (aff, gente burra!)

Ele se toca

Camera man: Pera ae, um plano contra a Baka? - olhar pensativo - O que que eu fasso?

**Continua...**

**E agora, o que o Camera man fará?**

**Contara para a Baka?**

**Contara para a Konan que as cameas a engordam?**

**Irá embora de medo dos Akatsukis fazerem algo com ele?**

**Descubra no proximo capitulo!**

**Kakuzu da dinherinho pra autora: Toma, se tu postar mais rapio o proximo cap. eu te dou mais!**

**Autora: .**

**FUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	9. Camera man descobriu o plano!

**oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**respondendo os reviw antes de mais nada:**

**Lune-sama forever: As minhas provas tb acabaram, foi bem?? O.o Honestamente, acho até que o Hidan-san gosta de cuidar das tarefas da ksa... 8D**

**Yze-chan: Pois é, nem eu se ainda o que o Camera man fará... xD Tipo, nao se assusta, no eram pedacos humanos de verdade, era só parte do plano dos Akas contra a Baka... Mas o Hidan-san quis se referir a isso mesmo que tu pensou... lol**

**Anaa Malfoy Z.: Pode sacando a grana, já to postando!! Huahushaushua **

**Prisma-san: Nao eram partes humanas, era só parte do plano maquiavelico dos Akatsukis contra a Baka...**

**Vixe, eu to achando que essa fic vai acabar passando de 15 capitulos... To cheia de ideias malucas pra por aki!! 8D**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Camera man tava dando uma olhada nas gravacoes quando ele ve a gravacao do plano dos Akatsukis contra a Baka

Camera man: MY DOG!! O.O

(é pra acharem que é sério)

Camera man: Como as cameras engordam a Konan-chan!! (aff, gente burra!)

Ele se toca

Camera man: Pera ae, um plano contra a Baka? - olhar pensativo - O que que eu fasso?

Chega Jubys

Jubys: Fazer o que Wildomilson-san (lembram, esse é o nome do Camera man)?

Camera man: A, alguem me chama pelo meu nome, nao pela minha profissao!

Jubys: Aff, larga de ser retardado, mas o que tu nao sabe se conta pra Baka-chan?

Camera man: Nao sou retardado... Nao posso falar pra ti, tu conta TUDO pra coisa que se diz minha chefe...

Chega a Baka

Baka: "Coisa que se diz minha chefe"? COMO ASSIM?? Ò.Ó

Camera man: Nada chefinha... -sorriso forcado

Baka:Tem alguma coisa que tu viu nas gravacoes mais antigas que seja interessante?

Camera man: Err...

Jubys e Baka: Errr o que? ò.ó

Camera man: Bem...

Baka e Jubys: Ò.ó

Camera man: Tu perdeu o Itachi tomando banho?! Hehe - cara de medo

Baka: QUE MERDA!!

Jubys: Fica assim naum, um dia tu vai ter ele só pra ti... ASSIM COMO EU TEREI O MEU NEGUINHO!! MUAHA!!

Baka: T.T

Na sala da Akatsuki...

Kakuzu e Hidan estavam sentaos no sofá vendo o alguma coisa na TV

Kakuzu: A Baka até que é bonitinha...

Hidan: A amiga dela é sexy (opiniao do Hidan tah!!)

Kakuzu: Ela tem um cabelão... (o cabelo da Jubysvai quase até a cintura)

Hidan: Ela tem cara de raper...

Kakuzu: Tu tb...

Hidan: e.e

Chega a Konan

Konan: Oi, sabe que eu acho que a Baka nao vai embora tao cedo?

Kakuzu: Pq?

Konan: Ela me parece o tipo de gente percistente, que nao desiste tao facilmente

Hidan: É, e o Camera man nao vai embora sem sair com tigo pelo menos uma vez...

Konan: Entao ele que espere sentado que eu nao vou nem que ele descubra do nosso plano e fassa chatagem!

Chega o Camera man...

Camera man: EU SEI DE TUDO!!

Konan: Foi só eu fala... e.e

Camera man: Cade os outros?

Kakuzu: Sla...

Hida: Devem tar dormindo...

Camera man: Aff...

Fantasma do Sasori: EU TO AKI!! BD

- ignorado -

Fantasma do Sasori: Eu nao sei pq eu ainda falo...

(nem eu...)

- ignorados -

Konan: Quer que eu chame?

Cameraman: Por favor, minha tulipa a... n.n - cortado

Konan: Nao bajula... O SEUS COISAS QUE TAO DORMINDO, VENHAM CÁ!!

Num segundo, todos estavam na sala, de pijaminha, craro...

Konan: Otimo, o Camera man quer falar... e.e

Camera man: Obrigado, Konanzinha-chan

Pein: Olha a intimidade!! Ò:.:Ó

Camera man: Eu descobri o plano de voces... Para expulsar a Baka daqui...

Akas: O.O, O.\\), O/.\O, O:.:O (eu tenho quer botar todas as formas de O.O que tem na Akatsuki... XD)

Camera man: E vou contar tudo pra Baka!

Kisami: Nao faz isso!!

Kakuzu sacando a careteira: Eu te do 0,5 centavos de tu nao contar!

Deidara: Se tu contar eu te esplodo!

Hidan: Jashim irá te castigar severamente se tu fizer isso!

Konan: Eu chuto, de novo, teu ponto fraco!

**Flash Back on--**

Konan atende: Que que é? ¬¬

Baka: Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!- abraçinhu amigavel na Konan!

Konan: AH! Uma verção feminina do Tobi!

Baka: Olá – positivo estilo Lee – Meu nome é Baka-chan29 e eu sou a autora dessa besteira, cujo a qual vc participa! – voz de incentivo a equipe (meu momento Lee!)

Konan: Do Naruto Shippuuden?

Baka: Não, da fic, Konan-chan! – vai entrando, seguida do Câmera man

Câmera man diz para a Konan: Eu te ligo!

Konan: Sai pra lá animal! – chuta a parte sencivel do Câmera man (DOR!! A desgraça dos outros é kawai! Sorrizo macabro)

**Flash back off--**

Camera man: Cheguei a pensar que nunca mais ia poder usa-lo... T.T

Akas: ¬¬

Camera man: Continuando... Se eu...

Akas - espectativa -

Camera man - risada de vilão de filme de acao-

Akas - espectativa -

Camera man: Se a Konan-chan asseitar sair cmg, eu nao conto nada pr Baka-sama!! 8D

Konan: QUE NOJO!!

Pein: NUNCA!!Ò:.:Ó

Konan: Pq eu sairia com uma coisa que nem tu? Ò.Ó

Camera man: Pq se nao eu conto tudo pra Bak-sama, simples!

Konan olha pros homens pedindo socorro

Homens, menos Pein: Ela asseita!

Konan e Pein: O.O

Camera man: UHU!! 8D

Konan -olhar assassino pro Camera man -

Camera man: Te busco amanha, no teu quarto as 20:00... - olhar safado -

Konan e Pein: Se tenta alguma coisa, tu MORRE!!

Camera man: Veremos... - vira as costas e vai pra barraca

Itachi: Pelo menos, ele no vai falar nada pra Baka-san

Konan: Eu vou sair com aquele... aquele... SECUNDARIO!

Deidara: Prefere os ruivos neh Konan-sempai... - olhar malicioso e insinuador -

Konan: Claro, a final o Pein e ruivo e... - se toca - Isso fo uma indireta? Ò.Ó

Deidara: Imagina...

Kakuzu cochicha para Deidara: Obvio que foi neh?!

Deidara responde cochichando pro Kakuzu-kun: Mas é obvio!

(leiam a parte em negrito, é importante!)

**Continua...**

**Yo!!**

**Esse foi o Cap. 9, em que finalmente, o Camera man teve uma grande participacao! Afial, ele é só um cuadjuvante! xD**

**Ganhei dinheirinho do Kakuzu-kun por te sido uma boa garota e postado logo o cap! **

**Kakuzu: Nunca mais prometo esse tipo de coisa... T.T**

**Hidan: Mas tu prmeteu, e tinham testemunhas!**

**-Jubys pula em cima do Hidan-**

**Deidara: Baka, posso dar o aviso aquele? n.\\)**

**Pode**

**Deidara: A Baka-chan29 ta pedindo uma ficha para um personagem, homem ou mulher, para fazer parte da gangue dos loucos... - interrompido -**

**Camera man: MANDEM ALGUEM NORMAL, ONEGAI!!**

**Deidara: ¬¬ Continuando... Que trabalham pra ela, entao, quem quiser aparecer, ou colocar algum personagem na fic, mande uma ficha com os seguintes dados:**

**Nome**

**Idade**

**Caracteristicas Fisicas e Psicologicas**

**Interesses**

**Participacao durante a fic**

**(no caso de ser mulher): Preferencia de Akatsuki macho (isso inclue o Sasori)**

**Fantasma do Sasori: ALGUEM VAI ME NOTAR, FINALMENTE!!**

**- ignorado -**

**Fantasma do Sasori: ¬¬**

**Deidara: Entao é isso, ela pede, que mandem isso por reviw, até a decisao**

**Eu pretendo escolher no maximo 2, os melhores, entao CAPRICHEM!!**

**Ja neh!**

**xD**


	10. AVISO I: Escolhi as fichas!

**AVISO SOBRE AS FICHAS PARA PERSONAGENS:**

**OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**escolhi as fichas!**

**tavam muuuuito boas, mas eu só pude escolher 3, pq se nao ia ficar muita gente! n.n**

**a Jubys me ajudou a escolher! 8D**

**Ficha nº 1:**

**A da Lune-sama forever, que fez a Lous**

**Ficha nº 2:**

**A da Yze-chan, que fez a Yze -chan (coincidencia?? O.o)**

**Ficha nº 3:**

**A da KelL-chan, que fez a KelL-chan!!**

**As outras tavam bem divertidas, só que, como já tinha dito, só pude escolher 3, para evitar o exeço execivo (¬¬) de maniacas! (pq, NINGUEM fez um homem!!)**

**Tenho pena do Camera man... Que pena nada, quem tem pena é galinha! ù.ú**

**Os critérios que eu utilizei (olha eu TENTANDO falar dificil... ¬¬) foram:**

**Idade**

**Preferencia entre machos (xD)**

**Nivel de psicopatice! (isso existe? O.o)**

**Eu vou fazer elas aparecerem aos poucos, cada uma com uma chegada triunfal, tipo a da Jubys, mas nao uma nave espacial... **

**Bom, até o capitulo 10...**

**Ja neh**

**xP**

**(nao, isso nao foi um capitulo! e sim, um aviso!!)**


	11. Lous: A psicopata que ajuda a Baka

**sem comentários...**

**8D**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Kakuzu cochicha para Deidara: Obvio que foi neh?!

Deidara responde cochichando pro Kakuzu-kun: Mas é obvio!

Konan: O que é obvio? Ò.Ó

Deidara: Nada! n.\\)

Na barraca...

Chega o Camera man

Baka: Onde tu tava? ¬¬

Camera man: Errr... Mijando no matinho? Hehe

Baka: Desnecesário...

Jubys: Muito...

Ouve-se um estrondo na rua

Camera man: O.O Não é quem eu to pensando, é?

Baka: É... - ela e Jubys saem da barraca...

Na rua, tinha uma outra garota, essa, saindo de dentro de chamas que saiam de um buraco no chão

Baka e Jubys: LOUS-CHAN!! - abraço grupal

Lous: OIIII!! - nota o Camera man e logo muda de expreção

Camera man: Lous... - olhar de filme de cowboy para a Lous

Lous: Wildomilson...

Camera man: Nos encontramos de novo...

Rolo de poeira de velho oeste

Lous: Hmpf... - pega uma serraeletrica - TE METE COMIGO QUE TU MORRE!!

Camera man sai correndo como uma garotinha assustada pra dentro da barraca

Baka: Por isso que ela é da gangue!

Baka, Jubys e Lous fazem o comprimento bizarro qujo o nome é Negadinha (ver capitulo 7)

Na sala da Akatsuki...

Kakuzu: Porra, fala sério que mais uma amiga da Baka apareceu? Ò.Ó

Hidan olhando na janela: Aham, e essa surgiu do meio do fogo...

Kisami, também olhando a janela: E espantou o Camera man com uma serraeletrica...

Konan: _'Será que ela me empresta? O.o'_

Deidara: Ela parece simpatica...

Baka, Jubys e Lous (ta aumentando o numero de gente...) entram na sala...

Baka: Pessoas, essa é a Lous-chan, uma das minhas assistentes de produção, e leitora dessa fic nas horas vagas! :B (o bom é que as pessoas sabem que isso é uma fic, sendo que são personagens da fic... ¬¬) - aponta pra Lous que tava limpando um facão de churrasco ensanguentado...

Akatsukis: O.O - medo -

Baka: Ela tem um instinto assassino bastante ativo... Hehe O.O - olha pra Lous

Lous - apontando facão de churrasco para a Jubys que tava se contorcendo pra desviar do tal facão -

Todos menos Lous - medo -

Lous olha pro Tobi: TOBI-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!- joga facão de churrasco longe e atinge um alguem desconhecido, depois ela abraça o Tobi

Tobi: UHAAAAAAA!! DEIDARA-SEMPAI, ELA VAI ME MATAR!!

Deidara: Força amiga, mate ele!! n.\\)

Todos menos Deidara: ¬¬

Lous: Tobi-kun, eu nao vou te matar! Eu te amo!! ASHITERU TOBIIIIIIIIIIIII!! D - abraça -

Tobi: O.O - gela legal... -

Akas: O.O

Kakuzu: Ela é uma...

Hidan: ... pedófila...

Itachi: ... não...

Kisami: ... o Orochimaru ...

Pein: ... é pedofilo...

Em algum lugar...

Orochimaru: Achoi que algum falou de mim...

Kabuto: Pq?

Orochimaru: Minhas orelhas tão quentes...

Sasuke: E... ¬¬

Orochimaru: Isso significa que tão falando de mim! NYAAAAA!!- começa a pular que nem uma adolescente que rescebe uma declaração de amor do carinha que ela ta afim (que ação complicada... )

Kakuto e Sasuke - gota -

Orochimaru - sorriso retardado -

Fantasma do Sasori (que raios ele ta fazendo ai?? O.õ): Que gente burra...

- ignorado -

Fantasma do Sasori: PORRA ATÉ AKI!! Ò.Ó

voz feminina: Sasori? D

Fantasma do Sasori: Eu fui notado?

(ainda não, mas quando a voz feminina for revelada dai sim... ops, falei demais...)

Fantasma do Sasori: UHU!!

- ignorado-

Fantasma do Sasori: ¬¬

Voltando pra Akatsuki...

- pause -

Orochimaru: Fica mais um pouco aki! -

(Orochimaru, a fic nao é sobre ti... ¬¬)

Orochimaru: E dai? Eu era da Akatsuki!

(se tu ainda fosse, tu ia poder aparecer bastante! Ò.Ó)

Orochimaru: Que que eu posso fazer, o tio Masashi Kishimoto-sama que me criou, ele que manda em mim!

( e eu na minha fic! -se irritando -)

Orochimaru: DEIXA EU APARECER!! T.T

(pede pro publico decidir... - vai embora da conversa com o tio Orochimaru-)

Orochimaru: Publico, posso aparecer na fic? - cara de cachorro pidão (respondam a isso por um reviw, serio mesmo!)

Voltanto pra Akatsuki...

Konan: Lous, tu me empresta tua serraeletrica??

Lous: Claro, pq?

Konan: Pra eu matar o Camera man!

Lous - solta o Tobi - : Jura? Que legal, como tu pretende fazer isso?

Konan - fica do lado da Lous e as duas saem andando planejando como matar o Camera man -

Pein: A Konan arrumou uma amiga...

Todos: É...

Chega o Camera man: A Lous já foi? - medo -

Todos: Já...

Camera man: Ufa...

Lous, lá longe: WILDOMILSON-SAAN... PREPARECE PARA MORRER!! - surge Konan e a Lous com roupa do BOPE e um tanque de guerra...

Konan e Lous: MORRA!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!

Camera man sai correndo...

Deidara: Que coisa bonita de se ver...

Kisami: Tão profunda...

Baka: VAI LÁ LOUS E KONAN!! QUEBRA A CARA DELE!!

Pein: Ele nao trabalha pra ti?

Jubys: Ela tem raiva dele...

Tobi: Pq?

Jubys: Sentem ai, eu conto a historia dela...

**Continua... (leiam parte em negrito, é importante!)**

* * *

**Oi pessoal!!**

**Esse foi o ca pitulo 10, em que a primeira das minhas 3 novas personagens escolhidas com as fichas aparece, a Lous...**

**para ver o perfil dela, entre na pg dos reviws!**

**Lune-sama forever,** **como vc é a autora da Lous, eu fiquei com medo de não ficar como tu queria, então, me diga o que achou, caso qualquer coisa, eu refaso esse capitulo...**

**- Orochimaru cochicha no meu ouvido -**

**A, sim, o Orochimaru quer reforçar um pedido!**

**Orochimaru: Posso aparecer na fic? Os leitores que decidem neh Baka-chan29?**

**É...**

**Orochimaru: Respondam a minha pergunta por um reviw!**

**Ta, olha só o capitulo que vem, eu vou falar um pouco sobre o porque a Baka ta la, da onde ela conhece o Camera man, e como ela foi parar dentro do mundo do Naruto Shippuuden, mais especificamente, na frente da caverna (ou seja lá o que for) da Akatsuki e pq ela tem raiva do Wildomilson (era esse o noe dele? até me esqueci, de tão feio... :P) **

**até que esse capitulo ficou engraçado...**

**tem, e terá melhores mas...**

**entaum...**

**jah neh...**

**xuux**


	12. AVISO II: Mais uma ficha, não resisti!

**AVISO 2**

**aff, eu li denovo as fichas, e gostei de mais uma pessoa, pq me fez ter idéias mirabolantes e retardadas!!**

**é a Fifi, e o seu Jonathan!**

**então, em vez de 2 ou tres, vão ser QUATRO!!**

**e, me predoem o exeço execivo (ironia é meu forte...) de personagens, mas...**

**ateh o capitulo 11 ou meu proximo aviso **

**xau**


	13. Yze, KelL e um Flash Back

**OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**desculpa a demora pra postar esse capitulo...**

**Kakuzu: Não tem desculpa, devolve minha grana!!**

**- voadora no Kakuzu -**

**É que o PC da ksa da minha mãe ficou doente (pifou) **

**e só hj que eu vim pra ksa do meu pai, dai aki tem PC, dai eu aproveitei!**

**aviso importante, eu só vou poder postar um capitulo por semana, então, não me matem.**

**Eu só venho uma vez por semana na ksa do meu pai memo... só vo pode escreve aki... ¬¬**

**DEU EMPATE A VOTAÇÃO:**

**Orochimaru aparece ou não?**

**então ela continua...**

**Orochimaru: T.T**

**ok, agora, a unica coisa que importa e o motivo de vc estar sentado na frente do PC lendo essa bosta...**

**a fic...**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Jubys: Ela tem raiva dele...

Tobi: Pq?

Jubys: Sentem ai, eu conto a historia dela...

Tobi: OBA!! Histórinha!! x3

Todos os Akas sentam no chão como criancinhas ouvindo hist´rinha da vovó (retardados... ¬¬)

Jubys: SOLTA AE O FLASH BACK!!

-- Flash back on--

Baka: Começou o Flash back?

começou!

Baka: Ok... BD

Num colégio em algum lugar cujo o nome não será revelado (lol)...

Baka e Jubys conversando

Baka: Sabia que eu to saindo com um cara? x3

Jubys: Emocionante - tédio -

Baka: É PRA ACHA LEGAL!

Jubys: Legal... ¬¬

Baka: O nome dele é Wildomilson

Jubys: Como é que é o nome?

Baka: Wildomilson!

Jubys: Cruis credo, benza-me Deus...

-- Flash back pause --

Hidan: Para tudo!

Jubys: Já parou...

Hidan: Quer dizer que a Baka teve um caso com o Camera man?

Jubys: é...

Deidara: Que nojo!

Kisami: E gordo...

Itachi: Tu tb... ¬¬

Uma pessoa cai do teto...

Akas: WAAAAAAAAAA!! - medo -

Jubys: KelL-chan!!

KelL: QUEM FALO MAU DO KISAMI?: Ò.Ó

Todos apontam pro Itachi

KelL: UHAAAAAAAAAA - raiva -

Itachi: Vai diser que tu gosta do tubarão baleia?

KelL: Na verdade eu prefiro o Hidan, mas como eu ia ter que wait (esperar) na fila...

Hidan: sou muito cobisado... - se achando -

Kisami: ALGUEM ME AMA!

KelL: Eu não te amo, eu te gostu... xD

- gota geral -

Jubys: Ela atem noção do perigo que é gostar do MEU neguinho!

KelL: Eu não tava me referindo a ti... Mas ao KAKUZU!!- aponta pro Kakuzu que tava lichando as unhas... não, to brincando, tava contando dinheiro...

Kakuzu: EU? O.O

Akas: ELE? O.O

Hidan: ISSO? O.O

KelL: Craro... Yaoi é tudo!

Jubys: É ISSO AI BATE AKI! - negadinha com a KelL -

- gota-

Jubys: Eu to mesotrando um flash back, senta ai...

KelL: O da Baka?

Jubys: É..

KelL: Cade ela?

Jubys: Sla...

Enquanto isso...

Konan, Lous e Baka num quarto escuro e assustador, com roupa de carrascas e Camera man acorrentado na parede...

Konan, Lous e Baka: MUAHAUAHAUSHAUA - fogo no fundo, olhar maniaco e psicopata

Camera man: SOCORRO!! - medo -

**ATENÇÃO: as proximas cenas contem muito sangue e destruição em massa do Camera man, então, aconcelho que quem tem nervos fracos... skece... ME DEU PREGUISA DE ESCREVER A MORTE DO CAMERA MAN (que nunca morre..)**

**Voltando...**

Jubys: FLASH BACK POR FAVOR!!

- Todos menos Jubys no chão comendo pipoquinha... -

Jubys: ¬¬

-- Flash back play --

Baka: Não é tão ruim...

Jubys: É mesmo...

Baka e Jubys: E ABOBNAVEL!

Jubys: Que que ele tem de bom?

Baka: Ele faz faculdade de uma coisa lá que filma...

Jubys: Artes vizuais?

Baka: Deve de ser...

Jubys: E dai?

Baka: Não acredito que tu já esqueceu... - gota -

Jubys: Eu tinha que lembrar de alguma coisa? O.õ

Chega Lous: Ela tem memória de véia Baka, não esquenta... ( sim, a Jubys tem mesmo uma memoria terrivel!)

Jubys: Hehe- põe a mão atraz da kbça...

Baka: Jubys, Lous, eu, BAKA-CHAN29, farei...

Jubys e Lous - espectativa -

Baka: UM FILME!

Jubys, Lous, KelL, Fifi e Yze (carma, elas duas ultimas já vão aparecer...) : O QUE?

Baka: Aham... Um filme sobre alguns personagens de mangás que eu gosto...

KelL: Tipo...

Lous: Faz sobre One Piece (Lune, eu vi no teu perfil que tu escreveu fic de One Piece, dai eu botei...)

Baka: Mor, eu não sou muito fã de One Piece, tu sabe...

Lous: A é... eu esqueci... Hehe

KelL: INUYASHA (pelo que entendi no perfil dela... ela gosta...)!!

Baka: Eu gosto mas... sla... eu ia ter que explicar o que é uma camera pros tio de lá... (Inuyasha se passa no Japão Medieval p´ra quem é desenformado e não sabe...)

Fifi: Saint Seiya?

Baka: Notie...

Yze: Fullmetal Alchemist?

Baka: Nhaum...

Jubys: Loveless!! É YAOI!!

Baka: Yaoi num faz sucesso em hollywood pq não atinge ao publico gostosões, e são gays... Embora eu tenh uma louca paixonite por Yaoi, mas isso não vem ao caso...

KelL: Vai fazer de que então? ¬¬

Baka: AKATSUKI!

Outras (preguisa...): NANY??

Baka: É, vilões tb tem vida!

Lous: Faz sentido...

Jubys: E tu vai levar teu ficante junto?

Baka: Claro... Ele que filma mesmo...

KelL: Para tudo, tu só ta com ele pq ele filma?

Baka: Obvio! O cara mora num treiler!

Outras: ¬¬

Baka: Já venho, vou fala com ele...

-- pause Flash Back--

Kakuzu: Por isso que vcs vieram aki?

Jubys: Aham!

Kisami: E quem é a tal Yze?

- cornetas aninciando chegada de um rei (imaginem esse som) -

Deidara: Aff, mais doida!

- rola um tapete vermelho no chão e cobre sem querer o Tobi-

Todos: - gota -

- uma pessoa com uma coroa, uma capa vermelha com pele sintética de tigre no pescoso começa a caminhar sobre o tapete-

Jubys e KelL: Ai não...

- No fundo, uma bandeira surge escrito " Se acalmem-se, YZE- CHAN, a lider dos lideres, está aki"

Pein: Lider dos lideres? COMO ASSIM?

Yze: Oi... x3

Todos: - gota -

Yze: Meu nome é Yze, mas podem me chamar-me de Yze!

Jubys: Oi Yze...

Yze: Jubys, quanto tempo!

Jubys: É...

Yze joga a capa e a coroa longe: Cade o Sasori?

Fantasma do Sasori: To aki! A é... vou ser ignorado... ¬¬

Yze: Sasori?

Fantasma do Sasori, Akas, Jubys e KelL: O.O

Yze: Sasori meu amor!! Onde estas vc?

Fantasma do Sasori: Hm... Atraz de ti...

Yze vira pra traz: Ta naum...

Fantasma do Sasori: To sim...

Yze: Ta naum...

Fantasma do Sasori: To sim...

Pein: CHEGA!

- gota geral -

Jubys: Yze, tu atrapalho o Flash Back!

Yze: Sorry, pode continuar!

**Continua...**

**Respondendo os reviws:**

**Lune-sama forever: Ufa... achei que a Lous tava errada... - alivio -**

**Anaa Malfoy Z.: Pq tanto odio do tio Orochipervo (mistura tosca de Orochimaru e pervertido)? O.O**

**Vampira-Seya Kuchiki: Tua ficha fica pra proxima, tenho certeza que vão ter muitas!**

**Prisma-san: A votação do Orochimaru ta empatada ainda... xP**

**Ok, esse capitulo ficou estranho... As pessoas enterromperam o Flash Back, espero que tenham gostado!**

**Yze-chan, KelL-chan, espero que a Yze e a KelL tenham ficado como vcs queriam! **

**Então ta, espero vcs no capitulo 12...**

**SOMENTE NA TELA DO SEU PC**

**Con'itiuá (não lembro se é assim que escreve em portugues mas...)**

**A autora**


	14. o fim do Flash Back, Fifi e Jonatan

**Oi pessoas!**

**Bem, como todos já sabem, eu estou escrevendo essa fic a um bom tempo, e conforme os capitulos vão passando (não todos) eu pelo menos, tenho achado eles meio sem... AÇÃO... então, eu quero pedir, aos meu leitores, idéias! e eu não quero que plageiem a fic, então, queria que quem tivesse alguma idéia lesgal, me add no MSN pra me falar a idéia! **

**quem der as idéias terá direitos autorais sobre a idéia! **

**meu MSN: **

**- Orochimaru cochicha no meu ouvido-**

**Ta, fala... ¬¬**

**Ororchimaru: VOTEM: EU APARECOU OU NÃO?? T.T - zóinho brianduuu**

**Aff... - veia-**

**Respondendo Reviws:**

**KelL-chan: Num manda ele fazer isso! Dai eu não ia poder escrever a fic! T.T VIVA KAKUHI!! Talvez eu ponha um pouco mais... MUHAHA**

**Prisma-san: Ja deu querida, já deu... - olhar maléfico -**

**Lune-sama forever: Vlw!! ( a minha personagem sou eu mesma...) Sobre o calso deles, acho que varias pessoas já sabiam! xD**

**Yze-chan: sim, vc apareceu!! x3 eu tb sou retardada - cara de retardada- **

**Vampira-Seya Kuchiki: Yes, vai ter mais... Por isso que eu to com a bunda nessa cadeira escrevendo... lol**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Jubys: Yze, tu atrapalho o Flash Back!

Yze: Sorry, pode continuar!

-- Flash Back on--

Alguns minutos depois volta a Baka...

Lous: E ai?

Baka: Eu tive que ameaçar ele...

Geral: COMO ASSIM?? - medo -

Baka: Ele não queria gravar meu filmi... - faz o lançe dos dedinhos da Hinata

Jubys: Isso é motivo pra tu ameaça o ser? ¬¬

Baka: É... Mas no fim ele asseitou... Bom, como estava dizendo...

Yze: Tu disse alguma coisa? x3 Falndo sério, a gente vai neh??

Baka: Acho que sim, é minha fic sabe, eu meto vcs no meio...

Geral: Oh... xD

Fifi: E tu vai continuar saindo com o tiozinho lá que filma?

Baka: Não, quer dizer, sim, pq ele vai cmg, mas eu não tenho mais nada oficial com ele...

KelL: Que ouve?

Baka: Prefiro não comentar...

- pausa-

Zetsu: Quer dizer que ninguem sabe ao certo pq a Baka tem raiva do camera man?

Jubys: É...

Pein: Isso foi uma vaga perda de tempo...

Deidara: Vaga? ¬¬

Jubys: Sla, eu curto Flash Backs!

-gota geral-

Hidan: Cala a boca todo mundo, elas tão voltando

Kakuzu: Com outra pessoa!

Chega Lous, Konan, Baka e pessoa

Konan: Oi... - senta no sofázinho

Lous: Gentalha podre, essa é a Fifi, ela tb ajuda a Baka...

Deidara: A gente viu no Flash Ba... - Pein tapa a boca dele, a boca da cara pra especificar!

Baka: Flash o que?

Pein: Nada, ele só ta... AI! - Deidara morde a mão do Pein - Qual teu problema, Barbie lago dos cines? (bizarro... O.o) Ò:.:Ó

Deidara: FUCK YOU queijo parmesão!

Konan: Queijo parmesão?

Lous: Eu hein...

(aviso: ninguem entendeu o troço do queijo parmesão...)

Deidara: Gente chata...

Jubys: Cade o Camera man?

Lous: É melhor a gente não cometar né garotas... - olhar maquiavélico

Baka e Konan: É... - olhar maquiavélico-

Todos menos as tres: - medo-

Baka: Já que toda a gangue ta reunida...

Fifi: Não esqueca o Jonatan!

Baka: ¬¬ e o Jonatan...

Jubys: E o desabafo! (é um bichinho de pelucia, longa história...)

Baka: Foda-se, pessoas, REUNIÃO NA BARRACA!!- corre que nem criança brincando de super-heroi

-gangue segue-

Pein: Estranhas...

Konan: Elas são legais! n.n

Hidan: Uma disse que eu tenho cara de reper...

Kakuzu: OUTRA QUE NÓIS SOMO CASAL YAOI!! - aponta pra hidan, ambos com cara de cú

Deidara: E não são?

KakuHi (NYAAAA): MORRA!! - correndo atraz do Deidara que gritava como uma garotinha

Itachi olhando pro outro lado: Coisa fofa...

Kisami: O seu gay, tu ta olhando pro outro lado, miope!

Itachi fira pra Konan: FUCK YOU TUBARÃO BALEIA!!

Konan: MORRA ITACHI-BIBA! - raiva -

Kisami: Biba?

Konan para de estrangular o pobre Itachi: É, nunca ouviu falar disso?

Kisami: Itachi-biba?! - segurando o riso - MUITO BOA!! - gargalhando - ITACHI-BIBA, ITACHI-BIBA!!

Kisami e Tobi cmeça a girar em torno do Itachi gritando "ITACHI-BIBA"

Konan: Infantis... ¬¬

Na barraca...

Jubys: Baka, eu tenho uma coisa pra contar pra ti...

Baka: Que foi more?

Jubys: É que os Akas... bem eles...

**Continua...**

**QUE CAPITULO CHATO MEW!!**

**eu nnão gostei... ¬¬**

**sérinho, to seu criatividade pra nada...**

**argh...**

**NEM PRA FAZER COMENTARIOS!**

**pq a vida é tão cruel??**

**TT**

**espero que pra postar o capitulo 13 eu tenha mais criatividade...**

**afinal, 13 é meu numero da sorte...**

**bem, espero que mesmo esse cap. tenho sido chato, vcs não me abandonem...**

**eu ia ter um ataque...**

**então ta, foi isso.**

**xau**

**Baka-chan29 e elenco...**


	15. O econtro e o jogo, eles piraram legal

**Aloha (¬¬)**

**Nussa, me veio uma luz na kbça, tipo, eu tinha dito que 13 era meu numero da sorte neh? Pois é, acho que por ser o capitulo 13 me veio essa luzinha! xD**

**Respondendo Reviws:**

**Fifi Raposinha: Vlw pela força! n.n Teu pai deve ter ficadu puto com tigo por isso neh? O.o**

**Lune-sama forever: Calma muié, já vamos descobrir isso! MUAHHA -atingida por uma pedra- **

**Prisma-san: É um mistério muito misterioso (loly)... E ele admitiu que era yaoi com o sasori no capitulo 4!**

**Sasori: Não me meta na bichise do Deidara porra! Ò.Ó**

**A fic é minha te ponho onde eu quiser e onde o publico mandar! AFF**

**Yze-chan: Tb gosto de queijo! :B Pra ser bem franca, a idéia do Pein-queijo nem foi minha, foi do meu irmão mais novo, pq ele (o Pein, não meu irmão!) é cheio de pircing (eu tenho um na sombrancelha e um igual o da Konan) e pra implicar cmg ele me chamou de Pein, dai eu respondi "O Pein é gostoso!" (o meu irmão tem 10 anos eu eu ensino isso pra ele... ¬¬) dai ele disse "Ele tem a cara toda furada, parece queijo paremsão" e eu dei tu tapa na kbça do meu irmão e... a, não precisamos saber o resto da história neh?! BD**

**Anaa Malfoy Z.: Coincidencia? Ou será que não? o.O HUSAHSUHAUSHUAHSUAHS Só que na fic é o pobre do MEU Itachi que é chamado de Biba! Eu fiz igual, só que gritando Itachi-biba,biba,biba,biba...**

**Vamo pra essa porra logo antes que eu perca a inspiração!**

* * *

Capitulo 13

Jubys: Baka, eu tenho uma coisa pra contar pra ti...

Baka: Que foi more?

Jubys: É que os Akas... bem eles...

Baka: Não me conta nada!

Jubys: Pq? Tu pirou? Ta sempre querndo saber de tudo! - põe a mão na testa da baka- tu ta doente- tira mão - não ta... o.O

Baka: Eu já sei...

Jubys: Tu leu a mente deles?

Baka: Não, eu já sei o pq a Konan tava com tanta raiva do Camera man!

Jubys: AFF... ¬¬

Lous: É, ela tinha me contado...

Fifi: O que? Eu e o Jonatan tamo curiosos! -zoin briandu-

Yze: Baka, cois aamada da minha vida - sarcasmo - TODO MUNDO TEM RAIVA DAQUILO! (ela se refere ao camera man)

Baka: Eu sei, só que tu não tava ainda na fic quando todo mundo ficou sabendo que o Camera man ia sair com a Konan-san!

Yze, KelL, Fifi, Lous: JURA? COITADA!!

Jubys e Baka: É!

Baka: Ainda se ele tivesse um carro...

Todas encaram a Baka

Baka: Pensei alto! - sorrizinho mais baka que ela.

Jubys: Eu posso te fala.. - cortada pq todo mundo saiu correndo pra caverna/pocilga/circo-de-pulgas/mansão da Akatsuki - Ninguem me ouve! ¬¬ - sai bem calma em direção ao lugar lá da Akatsuki...

No local onde mora o comboio do inferno, como chama a Yze

Konan com cara de EMO sentada no sofá com o Camera man ao seus pés

Camera man: Konan, minha amada, finalmente vamos sair juntos! -pega do bolço uma caixinha (OH SHIT, ELE NÃO VAI FAZER ISSO!) - Case-se comigo! (ELE FEZ)

Todos: O.O

Konan: NUNCA! ARGH! - cospe no chão, se levanta e vai indo em direção ao seu quarto - É repugnante!

Gangue da Baka e Baka: DALE KONAN-CHAN!!

Camera man: T-T

Algumas horas depois (momento Shikamaru de ser...)

Camera man e Konan saindo

Konan quase tendo um ataque, Camera man puxando ela que tava gritando: AHHHHH, SOCORRO!! O.O

Todos - sentados no sofá vendo A Favorita-

Konan: ESTAFERMOS! ¬¬

Camera man consegue puxar a Konan pra fora... (medo)

Hidan: Cade o Pein?

Kakuzu: Sla...

KelL: Que cuty, o Hidan pergunta e o Kakuzu responde! É o amor mesmo! - carinha Chibi

KakuHi: ECA

Homens: ECA

Mulheres: n.n

Deidara: Bem, o que faremos hoje a noite?

Tobi: Tentar conquistar o mundo! HIHI- batendo palminhas

Geral: ¬¬ Não agradou!

Tobi: T-T

Jubys: Já sei!!

Kisami: Fala! - se chegando na Jubys, ela, se afastando

KelL- se chagando no meio do Hidan e do Kisami -

Jubys - afastando o Kisami -: Vamo jogar Verdade ou Desafio!!

Lous: Nem quero lembrar da ultima vez que eu joguei, me da até calafrios...

Baka: Eu lembro, HAHSAHAHAHAHAHA!!- soquinhos indefesos no braço da Lous

Lous -soco mega na Baka-

Baka- voa longe, que nem a Equipe Roquet do Pokemon (:B lembransas da infancia... e do irmãozinho mais novo... ¬¬)-

Jubys: Falando sério - joga Kisami que tava colado nela (¬¬) longe- vamo jogar, é lesgal! Olha, o Desabafo pode jogar também! - pucha o Desabafo do desconhecido

Fifi: E o Jonatan! E o meu album de familia! xD

-gota geral-

Deidara: Adoro esse jogo! Vou buscar a garrafa! - sai em direção a cosinha-

Kakuzu: Valendo o que?

Gangue Baka: TUDO!! - risos safados

Akas: O.O - medo -

Volta Deidara

Deidara: Vamo fazer uma rodinha - mostra a ponta da boca da garrafa - esse ladfo pergunta, esse responde! Ta valendo tudo?

Todos: Sim

Deidara: My dog...

Baka: Pera ae um pouco, vou no banheiro! - ela vai em direção ao banheiro, mas para ao lado de uma camera escondida -_ 'Eu não posso deixar de filmar isso! MUHAHAHA!!'_

Continua...

**Esse capitulo foi bom!!**

**Agora que o Orochimaru vai fumar!! (vem do ditado "agora que a cobra vai fumar" adaptado num jeito tosco...)**

**Bom...**

**Coitada da Konan...**

**Quais serão as verdades e as consequencias desse bando de pirados?**

**Somente nos proximos capitulos!!**

**MUHAHAH -atingida denovo por uma pedra-**

**adieu (ta ligado que eu comecei falando havaiano e terminei em frances... meu nomi num é mera coincidencia... ¬¬)**


	16. verdade ou consequencia?

**to postando esse capitulo no dia do meu aniversário! 13/07!! 16 aninhos, nem acredito!! Quem quiser me dar presente... to asseitando...**

**brinacadu, os reviws vão ser meus presentes! (dei pra filosofar agora... ¬¬)**

**respondo os reviws no final! :B**

* * *

Capitulo 14

Deidara: Vamo fazer uma rodinha - mostra a ponta da boca da garrafa - esse ladfo pergunta, esse responde! Ta valendo tudo?

Todos: Sim

Deidara: My dog...

Baka: Pera ae um pouco, vou no banheiro! - ela vai em direção ao banheiro, mas para ao lado de uma camera escondida -_ 'Eu não posso deixar de filmar isso! MUHAHAHA!!'_

De longe...

Jubys: O, monstra, vamo jogar logo!! (sim, ela se refere a Baka, vulgo, EU)

Volta Baka..

Baka: Mais craro! MUAHAHAHAHA MUHAHAHAHA!! - foguinho no fundo

-gota geral-

Deidara roda a garrafa

Kisami x KelL (pergunta x responde)

KelL: Verdade, já que poucos sabem sobre mim! xD

Kisami: ¬¬ Tah... hm... Quantos anos tu tem? xD

KelL: Que pergunta besta, num tenho vergonha da minha idade... 18!

Lous, Baka, Jubys, Fifi, Yze: KelL, não mente! ¬¬

KelL: Oh, shit... odeio ser a mais nova... tenho 14

Deidara se levanta: HA, viu Itachi, eu não sou o mais novo!!

Itachi: Da Akatsuki é...

Kakuzu: Ele é só 3 anos mais novo que tu!

Itachi e Deidara: NÃO DIVULGA A IDADE!! Ò.Ó (pra quem num sabe, o Itachi tem 20 e o Deidara 17)

Hidan: Continua logo essa porra do caralho!!

Kakuzu: Pq o tempo é verde!

Todos: O.o

Kakuzu: ¬¬ tempo é dinheiro...

Todos: A...

Giram (o alguem) a garrafa

Baka x Itachi (vai dar merda!)

Itachi: OH SHIT!

Baka: OH YES!!

Itachi: Verdade! '_Acho que assim eu me escapo...'_

Baka: Tu ficaria cmg? - zoin brilha

Itachi: Não

Baka: TY

Itachi: Acredite, vc não é meu tipo...

Kisami: Claro, o tipo dele é homem!

Itachi: VAI AO CÚ DA VÓ DO KAKUZU, CHUPA-CABRA COM PROBLEMAS DERMATOLÓGICOS!

Kakuzu: Não mete minha vózinha nisso naum, ela era muito santa!!

Kisami: ITACHI-BIBA, TU JÁ FOI COMIDO POR TODO O CAFOFO DA KURE, EU SEI! (tirei isso da desciclopédia, procurem no google por desciclopédia, e entrem! é comico! Vale a pena)

Itachi e Kisami começam a se pegar no pau (duplo sentido muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito certo..)

Enquanto isso, Konan e Camera man na van da Akatsuki, que o Camera man sequestrou pra levar a Konan em algum lugar...

Konan toda emburrada e enfiada no banco do carona com os braços cruzados: Pra onde tu ta me levando, Bosta man?

Camera man: Que jeito meigo de me chamar Konanzinha! Em um lugar muito especial, vc vai ver!

Konan: Espero que seja bem movimentado...

Camera man: Não exatamente...

Konan olha com uma cara de panico pro Camera man: COMO ASSIM?

Camera man: Vc vai ver!

Konan: Espero que tu não tente nada... e.e

Camera man: _'Fique esperando...'_

Voltando a pocilga da Akatsuki...

Depois de apartada a briga entre Kisami e Itachi...

Lous gira a garrafa...

KelL x Hidan (putz, fudeu pro neguinho...)

Hidan: Consequencia...

KelL: YUPI!!

Jubys: Espero que tu não tenha alguma intenção!

KelL: Imagina! Meu nego, eu quero que tu... beije o Kakuzu!

Geral masculina: O QUE?

KelL: É, beija ele, de lingua!! - cara maligna

Hidan: NÃO VALE!

KelL: Vale tudo... E eu podia muito bem ter mandado coisas piores!

Hidan: Porra, pq eu fui aceitar esse jogo do caralho, merda...

Jubys: Olha o palavreado, chulo!

-gota geral-

Jubys: n.n

Hidan: Ta, vamo logo com essa porra...

Kakuzu: Posso me matar despois? A, eu não morro! É O FIM DO MUNDO!!

KelL: Vai logo seus puto!

Jubys: E o plural onde que fica?

Geral menos Jubys: CALA BOCA JUBYS!

Jubys: Ai taaah... - voz de haper muié -

Hidan e Kakuzu vão chegando perto, fecham os olhos, fazem biquinho, DAI COMEÇAM A FAZER UM LEMON LESGAL E... não, to brincando... (lol) até que...

SMACK (efeito sonoro tosco de um beijo)

KakuHi: ARGH! QUE NOJO!!

Mulherada: NYAY!! - caras chibi!

Homens: O.O

Deidara: xD

Geral olha pro Deidara

Deidara: Que foi?

Homens: SEU GAY!

Itachi: Depois eu sou o Biba...

-ignorado-

Fantasma do Sasori: Hehe...

Yze: Sasori, vem jogar também!

Geral olha pra Yze

Yze: Que foi? Ces num tão ouvindo ele?

Fantasma do Sasori: Só tu me ouve sua besta.. ¬¬

Yze: Que amor!

Fantasma do Sasori: Eu te chamei de besta se tu não ouviu...

Yze: Tudo que vem de vc, para mi são rosas! XD

Fantasma do Sasori e o resto: o.O

Hidan: Gira logo essa porra dessa garafa...

Baka: Ta ancioso que caia em ti e no Kakuzu é? - cara perva

Fifi gira a garrafa

Baka x Deidara

Continua...

* * *

**Oi**

**esse capitulo foi feliz! **

**eu achei...**

**Agora, vamos responder os reviws...**

**Prisma-san: Também vão dar safiras, onix...! xD**

**sango7higurashi: AINDA A TEMPO DE ACOMPANHAR ESSA BOSTA! :B Mas, não me mata nhaum...**

**Yze-chan: Muito maus... BD**

**KelL-chan: Eu tb amo, imagina numa organização criminosa do mal (ou não...) **

**Lune-sama forever: Jura? EU ESCANEEI TUA MENTE! uahsuahsuahuhsa então, qual seria esse objetivo? O.O**

**Fifi Rapozinha: Perfeito não?! LINDO D+ Talvez... HUHU, bom saber desse fato... MUAHA -leva padrada- -morre - -revive- Acho que ela consegue... UHUHAUHSAUHSAUH**

**Anaa Malfoy Z.: - medo dela -**

**Então ta.**

**xuux**


	17. o diário do Deidara

**lol**

**capitulo 15**

**eu concequi achar um objetivo pra essa coisa aki que eu to escrevendo!**

**CHEGAR A 150 REVIWS!! Antes do capitulo 17 (previsto para ser o anti-penultimo, se eu não me inspirar mais...)**

**Well, vamos responder os reviws (se eu quero chegar a 150, tenho que responder os que eu já tenho, neh?!)**

**Prisma-san: COMO ASSIM, vc não gosta de yaoi? Que pecado!! Bom, gosto é gosto, e isso nóis não discuti... Huhu, eu tb! MUAHAHA!!**

**Fifi Raposinha: Brigadin, espero que sim! Jura, eu tb! Não é a toa que eu sempre ganhava! xD Pode deixar, muuuuita merda vai rolar (eca) nesse jogo! HUHAUHSUAHSUAH Pior,não tinha pensado nisso! E o Tobi é o mascote! :B Pois é... parece muito...**

**Leleka-chan: Hey, não precisa me conhecer pra me dar parabéns! Presente tb naum! To brincando! Brigadex**

**Anaa Malfoy Z.: Tu escreve uns reviws bem engraçados! Hehe! **

**8D.Deh: Leitora(o) nova(o)!! Haham, já procurei, alias, vou botar mafagafos na fic, só pra avacalhar mais! Ja to postando!**

**JUNI HIKAI: Que horror, pode deixar, eu fodo (do sentido, KILL da palavra,OK!) com ele pra ti, hehe... Fique exatamente assim depois de ler teu comentário...**

**Lune-sama forever: Só se for agora, tu vai participar do jogo logo, logo...**

**KelL-chan: Calma sô... Bom, meu efeito sonoro não foi convincente,to sabendo... Mas era o que dava... ¬¬ Eu lembro dessa cena, foi estranha! xP**

* * *

Capitulo 15

Baka: Ta ancioso que caia em ti e no Kakuzu é? - cara perva

Fifi gira a garrafa

Baka x Deidara

Baka: Huhu... -cara maléfica

Deidara: Putz, ta, eu quero, VERDADE! 'Assim evito tragédias'

Baka: YES

Deidara: 'Ou não...'

Baka: Deidei-kun, quem foi o maior amor da sua vida?

Deidara: Errr - fica vermelho- Bemm... é que eu... - fica que nem a Hinata - EUUU SÓ RESPONDO ISSO NA PRESENÇA DO MEU ADVOGADO E DOS MEUS PAIS!!

Surge o advogado

Advogado: Alguem me chamou?

Deidara: SHISPAAAA!! - voadora no advogado - Ufa...

Chega o Osama (err... ??) e uma loira

Loira: Meu filhote me chamou??

Deidara: UHAHAAA! MÃE? PAI??

Osama e loira: Chamou?

Deidara: Caiam fora!! SAIIIIII!!

Surge o Sai

Sai: Que é? ¬¬

Deidara tendo um surto: ARGHHHHHHHHHH!!

Akatsukis, Baka, Jubys, KelL, Fifi, Lous e Yze - comendo pipoca assistindo a cena -: Hehe

Deidara: CALAABOCATODOMUNDO!!

Osama, loira, Sai e advogado olham pra ele

Deidara: Eu não chamei vcs aki!!

Baka: Hei, teus pais, eu acho neh...e o teu advogado tão aki,agora fala!

Geral (isso é todo mundo): ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!

Deidara: O.\\) - tremendo e beeeeeeeeem vermelho - eu gostava do...

Kisami: DO??EU SABIA!! - puxa uma camera - eu vo filma pra bota no You Tube!!

Baka: 'Eu já to filmando...'

Deidara: ¬¬ eu vou falar beeem rapido, quem não ouvir,se fode!! - suspira e murmura alguma coisa para si mesmo - sasori-dann

Geral (Osama, loisa, Sai, Fantasma do Sasori, advogado...): QUEM??

Deidara: Eu falei!! SE FODAM SEU PUTOS!!

Loira e Osama: Olha como ce fala com teus pais!!

Deidara: Disculpa... hehe

Baka: Não valeu, fala mais alto!!

Deidara: Nem pensar!

Tobi: Tobi ouviir! Tobi ouviir!!

Baka: Então fala!

Tobi: Sempai dizer que gosta do Sasori-sama!!

Deidra: Cala boca estorvo!!

Tobi: Sempai ser yaoooi, Sempai ser yaoooi!!

Deidara ficando com raiva: CALA A BOCA TOBI!!

Geral volta com a pipoquinha

Tobi: Hhaha, com essa aparencia vc não engana nem minha vó!!

Deidara: Te prepara pra morrer seu... - se levanta e um livrinho cai de dentro do sobre-tudo (ou seja lá o que aquilo for) da Akatsuki dele...

Yze: Que que é isso?? - pega o livrinho

Deidara - panico-

Lous: Le o que ta escrito na capa!

Itachi: Isso não é o...

Tobi: É o diário do Sempai!!

Homens: AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - começam a rir

Kakuzu: Que coisa de gay!

Deidara roxo de raiva: Pelo menos eu não beijei a minha dupla!

Kakuzu fica quieto

Hidan pra se defender: Não hj!!

Homens: HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Jubys: Geral cala a boca!

Geral cala a boca

Jubys pega o diário que já tava sendo futricado pela Yze, pela Lous, pela Fifi, pela KelL e pela Baka: O diário é uma coisa pessoal só nossa, ninguem tem o direito de le... - abre numa pagina alheia sem querer - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Deidara arranca o diário das mão da Jubys: Me devolve!

Jubys: Toma, eu já li o que eu queria! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Tobi: O que tava escrito?

Jubys - limpando as lagrimas de tanto rir -: Que ele beijou o Sasori!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - cai no chão de tanto rir -

Fantasma do Sasori: O.O

Geral começa a rir

Deidara: Pq ninguem me respeita!! Que inferno!! - sai da sala e vai para o quarto dele...

Yze:Uia, loirinha ficou brabinha!! Hehe

Kisami: Ela vai ficar com raiva de nóis! - tom sarcastico

Tobi: Vai lá chorar no traviseiro!!

De dentro do quarto do Deidara, Deidara: Vão come a vizinha!!

Homens: Ela é gostosa...

Mulheres: Eca...

Enquanto isso, Camera man e Konan...

Eles chegam na frente do cinema...

Konan: A, fala sério que tu me trouxe no cinema?

Camera man: E tem lugara melhor pra...

Konan mutila ele com os olhos e puxa uma G3 de dentro do bolço

Camera man: Assistir um filme em cartaz... Hehe

Konan: Melhor... Bom, pelo menos o cinema tem gente. Que porcaria a gente vai ver?

Camera man cochicha no ouvido da Konan

Konan: O.O Tava bom demais pra ser verdade...

Na pocilga/bordel(??)/comunidade gay(¬¬)/sociedade dos poetas mortos(o.O)/malsoleu/purgatório da Akatsuki

Fifi: Com ou sem a loira oxigenada, vamo jogar! - gira a garrafa -

Fifi x Tobi

Tobi: Ufa...

Fifi: Verdade ou consequencia?

Tobi: Consequancia!

Fifi: Tira a tua mascara!

Tobi: WHAT??

Fifi: é, tira a mascara!

Lous pega uma HL: Vamo logo que eu preciso ir no banheiro! ò.Ó

Tobi: Então vai!

Lous: Eu não quero perder!!

Tobi: Shit...

Jubys: Olha o...

Geral - olhar mortal pra Jubys-

Jubys: Esquece... o.O

Tobi: Ta bem, ta bem... - Se prepara para tirar a masaca, quando... -

Continua...

* * *

**Desculpa a demora pra postar o capitulo, é que eu tava de castigo pq eu pintei o cabelo de roxo... Ta tão legal, curtinho, todo ripiado e roxin!! n.n Mas a autoridade maxima (mãe) daqui de ksa não gostou e me botou de castigo... To escrevendo pq eu tirei 2,5 numa prova de matematica que valia 3,0 e ela ficou feliz... **

**Adorei esse capitulo, ficou bem divertido.**

**Ae, desculpa quem não gosta de yaoi, mas eu não resisti em botar um SasoDei e um KakuHi no meio da história...**

**Bem,**

**acho que foi isso... **

**atpe o capitulo 16!!**

**xuux**


	18. momento familia da Akatsuki

**KATSUUUU!! (to bem esplosiva hj, não reparem...)**

**mais 18 reviws em apenas algumas horas? **

**tenho leitoras(os) novas(os)!! que demais! n.n - começa a saltitar- -leva pedrada - -morre- -vira fantasma - - renasce - NYAY**

**posso não responder os reviws? são MUUUUUUUITOS, muuuuitos... (Inner: Não, tem que responder, vamo logo!) nyuu (Inner: ANDA MUIÉ!!) ta bem...**

**vou começar, esclarecendo!**

**sobre minha harra (mãe) ter me deixado de castigo pq eu pintei meu cabelo (até então loiro, feeeio que doia...), é que eu tinha dito pra ela que eu ia fazer só umas mechinhas pretinhas bem basicas e cortar as pontas (ele foi comprido, agora ta curto), dai eu cheguei em casa com ele beeeem curto, que nem de menino (isso gerou deboches do meu querido irmãozinho... -sarcasmo na parte do "irmãozinho"-) e roxo tipo uva... além de finalmente ela notar meu segundo furo na orelha (sim, ela é minha mãe e nunca tinha notado ¬¬). Ela tava de TPM, isso influenciou muito no castigo (pelo menos é o que eu acho)... ela ta precisando urgente de um namorado...Argh, se ela me ve falando isso, eu morro!**

**e sobre a minha nota incrivelmente assustadora de matemática, não fasso idéia de como eu fiz isso, eu sou péssima em matemática, durmo durante as aulas (deve ser por isso que eu pego sempre recuperação), odeio a matéria, e principalmente, eu ODEIO a professora!! fora que eu nem tinha estudado pra essa prova... estranho...**

**bom, acho que eu respondi alguns reviws jah... (Inner: Não... ¬¬) TT.TT**

**respondendo reviws:**

**Tsuki Hiina: vai sim, espera, ele só teve um imprevisto no meio do caminho... -cara maligna- -.-**

**Fifi Raposinha: Posso ser tua sosia? w.w é... no meu calso, foi beeem sem querer que a MM (maldita matemática) me salvou... Acho que não vai precisar, já tem alguem que vai consola-lo... acho que vai ser, interessante... é, tb acho que é o Madara no corpo do Obito, pq ele era da equipe do Kakashi-kun e ele que deu o sharingan do Kakashi pro Kakashi, por isso que ele só tem um sharingan... Foi spoiler? DESCUUUUULPA!! u.u**

**keeki-s: NYUUUU, leitora nova! que feliz!! eu vou responder todos teus reviws em uma só responsta, já que vc me mandou muuuitos, muuuuuuitos!! ela é tele´pata que nem eu e a jubys! como vc advinhou? certo que eu vou fazer uma festa, só que só no ultimo capitulo, por favor, tenha medo disso, muuuuito medo... MUHAHA! ta bem, eu deixo vc vir na festa... só que eu num vo botar narusaku pq eu vou botar sasunaru e saisaku!! BUAHAHA!! Hashushsauhsuahsauhsu não morreu não, a Konan teve que sair com ele... HAHAHAHAHAHA muuito boa essa! sua Inner é ingraçada (Inner: Analfabeta, engraçada é com e!) foda-se... ele finalmente vai ser notado! e por alguem bem especial... hehe... talvez ele sempre fosse, mas vamo combina, ele tb é gente!! (eu fasso um close disso na minha outra fic: A pergunta de Kisami)(sim, é propaganda) Craro, todos são, não seria uma organização criminosa se eles fossem calmos (ou não). vc ainda não viu nada da minha pervicidade (isso esiste? o.O) pelo MEU Itachi! Não acredito, teu irmão tb é Rafael? Só pode ser coisa do Jashim (Inner: Pq? o.O) vai dizer que ele tem 11 anos? se tiver, OH NÃO, ele é a mesma pessoa!! O meu irmão me chama de Pein e as vezes de Konan, não pergunte pq... YUUUPIIII!!**

**8D.Deh.: Lol, mais uma desciclopediana pra eu conversar, tem msn (isso vale pra todo mundo que quiser me passar o msn! n.n)?? Pois é... mas roxo ta na moda pra roupa, e de roupa, eu só uso preto... Não eu não sou Emo, a quem se arrisque a dizer isso,mas eu do porrada (eu já chutei a parte sencivel dum colega meu pq ele me chamou de emo, eu dei um soco no olho dum outro quando eu tava de anel, e dei um soco nos seios duma colega minha pcausa disso todo mundo ficou sabendo que ela usava sutiã de enchimento pcausa do meu soco) a do BOPE eu já li!**

**KelL-chan: Tem pobrema, as vezes eu tb to sem criatividade pra escrever a fic... Pois é neh, que coisa... HEi, calma, ele sai hj mesmo do esquecimento! Meu irmão mais velho (eu tenho ummais novo eu um mais velho, André mais velho, Rafael mais novo, Za apelido EU!!) tem diário... pra desgraça do meu pai (vulgo, "cara que paga") ele tem até namorado... NYUUU xD... sua mãe é legal, mas a minha já começou a se acostumar com o meu roxin, minha "uva" com diz meu irmãozão... não sou boa, só tenho sorte, pq eu tava que nem tu antes da prova... ta, pode deixar!!n.n (eu espero)**

**Anaa Malfoy Z.: Carma sô! Ainda vai ter muita coisa, certo que el vai ter um final feliz (ou um meio, pq eu já sei o que vai acontecer esse ou no proximo, capitulo) Muito tanks!**

**Prisma-san: Sim neh, imagina se eu acabese num momento bom, dai as pessoa iam para de ler nessa parrte e fudeu pra mim! hihi... :B HUHASUAHSUAHU Deidara é filho do Osama + Paris Hilton, essa é otima! n.n vou botar na fic, certo! Pode ficar tranquila, essa fic não tem classificação "Romance" e ta no Rank K, então não vai ter lemon, vou deixar pra outra fic... Brigadu! BD**

**sango7higurashi: ta bem, ele (Deidara) mesmo vai esplicar! Tb achei, quando eu botei o pirsing no queixo (ingual o da Konan) eu tinha 14 anos (a dois anos atras..) e a minha mãe (vulga, "tia que me da dinheiro") não ficou braba, tb, foi o cara que paga (pai) que pagou... Mas quando eu pintei o cabelo, lá veio ela com aquela história "Teu cabelo é tão bonito, pra que fazer isso, ficou ridiculo e BLA BLA BLA!!" ¬¬ Pois é, eu pintei com tinta mesmo, não com esprei... Hei, isso me fe lembrar que eu já tinha pintado de esprei uma vez, quando eu tinha 11 anos, de verde! Ta bem!**

**Lune-sama forever: HL é um tipo de arma que parece com um revolver (meu avô tinha uma...) Espere, e vera... MUAHAHA!!**

**Credo, gastei 1,037 palavras só pra responder os reviws... mais do que eu gastei num fic One Shot do ShikaTema que eu fiz... **

**Sem mais delongas,**

**Vamos pra fic...**

* * *

Capitulo 16 (minha idade!)

Tobi: Shit...

Jubys: Olha o...

Geral - olhar mortal pra Jubys-

Jubys: Esquece... o.O

Tobi: Ta bem, ta bem... - Se prepara para tirar a masaca, quando... -

...

A porta que leva pros quartos abre (le-se, é quase ARRANCADA)

Geral olha pra porta

Deidara tava li com uma cara horrivel, vermelho de raiva, com as cabela tudo pra cima uma veia maior que a kbça dele e um facão de churrasco na mão

Itachi: Uia, a adolescente rebelde ta na TPM é? Huhu

Deidara: Cala a boca, Uchiha...

Itachi: Deu pra me chamar pelo sobrenome é, fedelho...

Deidara: Eu disse pra tu cala a boca! - se irritando mais ainda

Itcahi: o/.\o

Deidara: Eu vou me matar...

Geral: O que? O.O

Deidara: É, e ninguem vai poder me impedir!

Baka: Não faz isso!

Tobi: Sempai, NÃO!! TT.TT

Geral: O.O

Deidara: Até alguns minutos atraz, nenhum de vcs se importava cmg, pq agora vcs se importam? - meio que chorando ou algo assim -

Kakuzu: Hei, tu pode ser emo, gay, biscati, pirigeti...

Hidan: Deu neh, pagodeiro? ¬¬

Kakuzu: Disculpa n.n, mas é o emo-gay da Akatsuki!

Zetsu-branco-: Sem tu nóis não é nada, pq tu faz parte dessa familia!

Zetsu-preto-: É, meio que uma familia...

Tobi: Pein ser papai, Konan ser mamy, Kisami o tio, Itachi a tia, Kakuzu o vovô, Hidan a vovó, Zetsu a samambaia de estimação, Tobi o cachorrinho e Sempai a filha!

Akatsukis: o.O não exagera Tobi...

Tobi: Sorry

Lous: Fora que, não tem graça tu se matar, tem graça alguem te matar! n.n

Jubys: E pensa assim, mesmo que tu se mate, não vai adiantar em nada, pq nóis vai continuar zuando com a tua cara...

KelL: Só que pelas tuas costas!

Fifi: Que é pior que na tua frente! n.n

Yze: Resumindo: DEIDEI NÃO TI MATA, POR FAVOR!!TTT.TTT

Deidara: Mas...

Hidan: Não tem,mas, me da aqui esse facão - pega o facão da mão do deidara - e vai lá pentear o cabelo, tu atrapalhou o jogo com esse teu chiliquito de emo!

Fifi: Bem quando o Tobi ia tirar a mascara...

Deidara járecomposto: Tirar a mascara? Eu não posso perder! - vai sentar - chega pra lá! - senta entre Yze e Lous

Fantasama do Sasori: Idiota...

Yze e Deidara: Sasori?

Fantasma do Sasori: ELES ME NOTARAM? VAI CHOVER!

Deidara: Yze, vc também ouviu?

Yze: Aham, a voz do Sasori!

Todos menos Yze e Dei.: O.o

Yze: Vcs tb ouviram?

Resto: Não

Deidara: Yze, a gente é medium!

Yze: Nyu!! Sasori,onde tu ta?

Fantasma do Sasori: Atraz de ti...

Yze vira pra traz: Eu não to te vendo! T.T

Deidara olha tb: Eu to!!

Fantasma do Sasori: Logo tu!

Deidara se atira em cima do fantasma do Sasori: DANNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Yze:Pq só ele ve o danna? - beiço - maguei - cruza os braços...

Kisami: Eu hein...

Baka: Legal, o Deidara ve fantasmas...

Lous: Acho que com toda a história super comovente da familia felzi que é a Akatsuki, a gente acabou esquecendo da consequencia do Tobi... - olhar maligno -

Tobi: Kuzo...

Fifi: Pior! Tira a mascara!

Tobi:Ok... - Tobi coemça a tirar a mascara -

Geral - espectativa -

Enquanto isso, Camera man e Konan...

Entrando na sala do cinema

Konan: Que ódio...

Camera man: Que alegria! n.n

Konan avista o Orochimaru

Konan:AHHHHHH!! OROCHIMARU!! - corre em direção a ele

Orochimaru: Konan! Que vc ta fazendo aki?

Konan: Pagando uma "aposta"... ¬¬ E tu?

Orochimaru: Vim trazer meus subordinados para ver um filme! n.n

Konan: Ai, muuito obrigado, vcs vão sentar cmg! - puxa o Orochimaru pelo braço

Camera man: Hei! Konan, me espera!!- sai correndo atraz

Kabuto: Orochuchu (¬¬), me espera!! - sai correndo atraz do Orochimaru

Gaysuke, quer dizer, Sasukemo, quer dizer, Saskuat (hehe, depois eu esplico), quer dizer, Sasuke: Idiotas... ¬¬

Na sala do cinema... (na ordem de como tavam sentados...)

Konan, Sasukemo, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Camera man...

(Konan é esperta!!n.n)

Voltando para o lugar do comboio do inferno...

Tobi - finalmente tira a mascara-, mas...

Geral: O.O

Tobi: Taran!! - tinha outra mascara por baixo -

Geral: ¬¬

Tobi: Que foi, Tobi tirar a mascara!

Fifi: Mas não valeu, tinha outra por baixo!

Lous: É!!

Tobi: Valeu sim!!

Geral: ¬¬

Kakuzu: A, chega, vamu dormir! - se levanta

Hidan: É, num vamo perder tempo, eu tenho que fazer meu tratamento facial- levanta

Kisami: Gay...

Hidan: Eu tenho certeza da minha sexualidade, além do que, eu não quero ficar AZUL!!

Kisami - indigina -

Akatsukis vão durmi...

Resto fica na sala...

Lous: Porra, fiquei aki esperando o Tobi tirar a mascara, louca pra ir no banheiro, e ele tinha outra por baixo?! Agora perdi a vontadi... ¬¬ - vai para a barraquinha

Jubys: Boa noite! - cai no sofá e dorme...

Baka, Yze, KelL e Fifi: ¬¬

Fifi pega o Jonathan: Eu e o Jonathan tb vamo dormi... - pra barraca

Baka: Eu vou juntar o equipamento, já que o inutil do Camera man evaporou... ¬¬6 - vai juntar as camera

Yze: Vou dormir, tb... Ja vou jah...

KelL - senta na poltrona e dorme...-

Baka: 'Já ta na hora de começar a editar o filme...' - pega o celular - 'Dika-chan, sua hora chegou...' - vai pra barraca

Continua...

* * *

**acabei o capitulo meio apressada pq a Jubys ta aki na minha ksa e ficou me enxendo... ¬¬ ta bem, ela deu muitas idéias tb...**

**Jubys: Tu escreveu exatamente o que eu disse... ¬¬**

**hihi**

**Jubys: Ser mitológico de quatro patas...**

**xD**

**Jubys: MORRA!!**

**- me mata- - morri - - revivi -**

**ja me vou-me então...**

**agora, vc clica ali naquele botãozinho escrito "Go", roxinho, que nem meu cabelo, suuuuuuuuper lindo!! n.n **

**katsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ( eu disse... :B)**

**CLICA LOGO NO BOTÃO PORRA!! ou sinta a furia do ser mitológico de quatro patas!! (ou não...)**

**Geral: ¬¬**

**Vc que esta lendo: ¬¬**

**Afff, chega!!**

**é uma overdose de "¬¬" pra mim... T.T**

**Akas: ¬¬**

**ARGHHHHHH!!**


	19. Hollywood?

****

oiiiiiiiiiiii

**vamos responder os reviws já que hj to sem nenhum comentário besta para fazer! :B**

**sango7higurashi: acho que a maioria dos capitulos foi bizarro... acho que ele sempre foi emo, só que dessa vez, ele quis demonstrar, já que antes ele era um emo "secreto" e não muito, EMO... é que no Shippuuden, mais especificamente no final da primeira temporada de Naruto, ele vai atraz do Orochibicha em busca de poder! **

**Prisma-san: Pasme, além do Dei ver o Sasori, ele tb pode tocar nele (não vamos entrar em detalhes...)! O Orochimaru teve apenas uma participação especial por antes ter sido da Akatsuki, achei que ele tinha esse direito! Muuuuuuito sortuda! BD**

**Yze-chan: GROOARGH, por um lado, foi uma boa idéia pq levou a ALGUMAS revelações, como a do Deidara ser yaoi, por outro... Sorte que ta registrado nesse site! n.n Tadinho, mas logo depois ele se recompos e ficou melhor... Vale tudo na Akatsuki, menos maltratar os Deidaras indefesos! (Inner: Deixa teu lado sentimental pra outra fic...¬¬) NYUUU, pior! n.n Pelo que eu me lembre, a musica é "Amo vc, Vc me ama, somos uma familia feliz...", eu sei pq minha priminha de 3 anos assiste... ¬¬ e as vezes eu sou obrigada a cuidar dela e acabo assistindo... ¬¬**

**keeki-s: E shikatema? kibahina? nejiten? ARGH, tem que ter algum que eu goste que tu goste tb! se não, vai ser dificil fazer a tal festinha, faltam poucos capitulos pra eu acabar essa coisa aki que eu escrevo... OH, EU SABIA!! Eu sabia que o mostro que se diz meu irmão tinha alguma ligação alienistica!! (Inner: ¬¬) VIVA OS ETS!!**

**KelL-chan: É, Tobi foi um bed boy ao dizer isso do seu neguinho! Mas, ele (tobi) é só uma criança ingenua que não sabe ainda o que diz... Festa pro Sasori! É dificil botar tanta gente num capitulo, tem que achar participação pra todos! Mas pode deixar que eu ponho uma boa participação tua nesses ultimos capítulos.. Disculpa, eu não sabia!! T.T**

**Eu não concegui atingir a meta... T.T BUÁÁÁÁÁ!!**

**Well, vamos ao que interessa...**

* * *

Capitulo 17

Yze: Vou dormir, tb... Ja vou jah...

KelL - senta na poltrona e dorme...-

Baka: 'Já ta na hora de começar a editar o filme...' - pega o celular - 'Dika-chan, sua hora chegou...' - vai pra barraca

KelL levanta rapidamente: Ei, me esperem!! - sai correndo pra barraca

Camera man e Konan chegam...

Konan: n.n

Camera man: T.T

Konan vai pro quarto do ... Pein...

Camera man desmonta no sofá que tava a Jubys...

Jubys chuta ele pra fora: Hei, vai procurar teu proprio sofá! Ò.Ó

Camera man: Desculpa... T.T - senta na poltrona -

No outro dia...

Hidan - batendo panela - : ACORDA TODO MUNDO, VAMU LÁ!! TA NA HORA DI ACORDA, PORRA!

Akas aparecem com uma cara de sono terrivel e de pijaminha

Hidan: Ta um dia lindo lá fora, temos que aproveitar! xD

Kakuzu: Aff, vou voltar pra cama... - vai voltar pro quarto mas...

Hidan - puxa o Kakuzu pelo braço -: Não, não! Acho que vcs esqueceram do nosso plano contra a equipe da Baka?!

Akas: Ãn? o.O

Hidan: ¬¬ Incomodar a Baka?! Lembram?

Akas: AHHHHHH!! :B

Hidan: A barraca dela ta no jardim, vamos para o jardim, fazer barulho, jogar...

Tobi: Volei!

Hidan: Pode ser... Pra elas acordarem!

Kakuzu:Que horas são?

Hidan: 6:10! n.n

Akas: AFF!!

Hidan: É saudavel, vamo lá! - vai pro jardim

Kisami: Mas a gente ta de pijama!

Hidan: E dai?

Itachi: Meu cabelo ta bagunçado, nõ posso ser visto em publico assim!

Deidara: Nem com essas pantufas de coelhinho... Hehe

Itachi olha para os pés: Err... - tira as pantufas - Foi presente do meu... Cachorro?! Hi...

Deidara: Sei... - vai pro jardim

Itachi: Pelo menos eu não durmo de saba-canção branca!

Deidara: É confortavel!

Itachi: Idiota-mor... - vai pro jardim

Kakuzu: Que droga, meu tempo de sono custa dinheiro! - vai pro jardim

Zetsus (ambas as partes): Vamo lá,sipá a Sophia ta lá!

Zetsu - branco-: Aquela samambaia?

Zetsu -preto-: É, ela é gostosa! BD

Zetsu -branco-: ¬¬- vão para o jardim-

Kisami: Que saco... - vai indo,mas para - Cade o Pein e a Konan? o.O - corre para o jardim

Na barraca...

Jubys levata e senta no saco de dormir (não me perguntem quando, mas ela voltou pra barraca): Argh, que que ta acontecendo lá fora? - esfrega os olhos - um bombardeio?

KelL - nem se da ao trabalho de levantar -: Cala a boca e volta a dormir! Umpf... - vira pro outro lado e dorme

Lous levanta e já puxa uma bazuca: Que merda, que ta acontecendo?

Yze: Psit, to com sono, quero dormir! - dorme -

Baka - não da sinal de vida -

Fifi abraçada no Jonathan: Que que aconteceu? Tava tão feliz ali, dumindo, sonhando com o Tobi, Pein, Deidei, Sasori... - suspiro -

Lous, Jubys: O.o

Fifi: Desculpa... Voltando ao assunto, ta tendo uma atentado terrorista ali fora é?

Lous: Aparenta...

Fifi: Não tem pobrema, eu vim preparada! - futrica no Jonathan- Aki! - pega dois daqueles tampões de ouvido de inverno e põe no ouvido - Good nigth! - dorme

Lous e Jubys: ¬¬

Lous: Vou lá fora ve o que diabos ta acontecendo! - sai da barraca -

Na rua...

Deidara, Itachi e Kismai jogando poquer

Tobi jogando volei sozinho na parede

Kakuzu e Hidan jogando baisebol

Zetsu e Zetsu falando (??) com uma samambaia

Fantasma do Sasori, assistindo a cena

Lous: Que que ces tão fazendo? Ò.Ó- pega G3 - To afim de durmi!!

Hidan: Apenas aproveitando o dia minha cara!

Lous: Então tratem de aproveitar o dia mais tarde!

Aparece a KelL

KelL: Nego, posso jogar com tigo? - zoin brilhado

Hidan: Err... pode?

KelL: Isso é um sim neh? É, então me da aki o taco! - pega o taco da mão do Hidan, e sem querer, puxa a mão junto - Ops! Hehe...

Hidan: Argh, meu pobre braço! - pega, com a outra mão, o outro braço - O pagodeiro, concerta ai pra eu!

KelL: Que cuty! - cara chibi

KakuHi: o.õ

KelL: Yaoi!! :B

KakuHi: Não...

Um pacotão cai do céu

Lous: Ah, KelL, vamo! Chegou o pacote!

KelL: Nyu, deixa eu ver eles se beijando denovo, deixa?

Kakuzu: Fica esperando!

KelL: Eu dou um jeito! - empurra a kbça do Kakuzu contra a do Hidan e causa um selinho ou algo assim - Pronto! Vamo! - sai correndo pra barraca

KakuHi: ARGH!! - vomitam

Deidara: Depois eu sou o gay!

Itachi: Tu admitiu isso...

Deidara: Eu fui forçado!

Itachi: Sei...

Kisami: Deidara admite...

Deidara: ¬\\)

Tobi: Posso me meter no meio do assunto?

Kisa, Ita, Dei: NÃO!

Tobi: T.T

Na barraca...

Lous: O Bakaaa...

KelL: O pessoa! Acorda - cutuca a Baka

Baka da alguns sinais de vida

Lous: O pacotão da Dika chegou!

Baka acorda: Jura!! ME DA!! - puxa o pacote da mão da Lous

Lous: Coisa simpatica...

Fifi acorda: Hm... Que foi...

KelL: Chegou o filme editado!

Yze: Com letreiro e making -of?

Lous: Provavelmente

Yze: Quero ver!!

Baka: Tem dois, o sem coretes para maiores de 18 e o com cortes!

Jubys: Ela ainda pergunta! Me da o sem cortes!

Baka entrega o DVD pra Jubys que põe no DVD da barraca

Todas e o Camera man se aglomeram na frente do DVD

Yze: Quando que essa coisa denominda Camera man apareceu?

Camera man: Ontem de noite hora!

Garotas: Ah...

Na rua...

Kisami: Acho que a nossa idéia de assustar a Baka pra ela ir embora furou!

Hidan: Pois é

Itachi: Eu tava pensando, e se ela editar o filme?

Deidara: A gente fica famoso!

Kakuzu: E ganha grana!

Itachi: Pensando dessa forma...

Kisame: MULHERADA!!

Tobi: NYUUUU!!

Olham pro Tobi

Tobi: Eu tb sou home... ¬¬

Hidan: Bom, vamos esperar que ela nos diga que editou o filme

Deidara: E nós vamos para Hollywood!!

Outros: Não...

Deidara: Deixa eu sonhar!

Continua...

**Já sei qual vai ser o ultimo capitulo!**

**Numero 20**

**Agora, esclarecendo uma coisinha:**

**Dika, que apareceu no final do capitulo 16 e nesse, é uma amiga minha que é ótima em computação, e ela pediu para ter uma micro participação na fic, dai eu botei ela como a editora do filme!**

**Bom, esse capitulo foi...**

**Legal, não o melhor, mas foi bom...**

**Tchauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**


	20. Concorrendo ao Oscar!

**GROOOOOOOOOAGH!!**

**mais de 100 reviws! Isso é emocionante! n.n - pulando de alegria-**

**respondendo os reviws:**

**JUNI HIKAI: oh shit, eu tinha me esquecido! bom, espera um pouquinho que vc vai ver o Pein se dar beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem mal... huhu**

**Vampira-Seya Kuchiki: No pobremas! Eu prometo, apartir de hj... hm... pentear o cabelo bem direitinho e não deixa-lo todo podre? ou não... - momento bandeira dos idiotas de plantão atraz da Baka- Meu maninho tb, ele acha eca, o engraçado é que com apenas 11 anos, ele já gosta de yuri (QUE NOOOOOOJO!! sem preconceito com lesbicas mas...) Pois é, mas ela já ta no final já...**

**Angel of the sand: ainda vai ter 2 capitulos! Vc vai ver!**

**Prisma-san: Eles são beeeeem percistentes, acho que não desistem tão facil (embora eu saiba quando eles vão desistir... kuku) Acredito que sim... (mente perva on para o resto da fic) **

**8D.Deh: Sem problemas, eu sei que as vezes não da pra mandar reviw! Afinal, eu tb leio fics! Argh, aki em ksa as tarefas são divididas, essa semana, graças a Jashim, era a vez do meu irmão mais velho arrumar a cozinha! n.n Seu MSN não apareceu, só um debora! Tem no teu perfil? Pois é, algum dia, ela teria que acabar... **

**keeki-s: o.Õ**

**keeki-s: Boa idéia!**

**Anaa Malfoy Z.: Oi Neji!! n.n**

**Lune-sama forever: só eu e meus amigos que possuimos o PC, já que meu irmãozinho amado (Inner: imagina: estrangulando o irmão) só joga video game e fica vendo TV ( pelo menos ele ve o Animax dai eu vejo junto...) e o mais velho ganhou um (PC) no niver de 18... Ninguem viu... é que seria spoiler pra quem não sabe ainda quem é o Tobi (eu sei, eu sei, eu sei!! Hahaha, sou muuuito ninja! Inner: Cala a boca ¬¬)**

**Anaa Malfoy Z.: Calma, não me mata ainda...**

**Fifi Raposinha: Claro que vai, imagina se um filme que aparece o Itachi no banha não ia fazer sucesso? Ainda mais com a vida pessoal de vilões mundialmente procurados!**

**KelL-chan: Nyu, pode sim, e o Stiven "Ex-senhor do cinema" vai perder seu posto para EU!! MUAHAHA (Inner: E o credito de quem te ajudou? ) Eu e a minha equipe... É verdade...**

**Well, deixa eu esclarecer uma coisa que eu falei no capitulo 16.**

**É o Saskuat (**Gaysuke, quer dizer, Sasukemo, quer dizer, Saskuat (hehe, depois eu esplico), quer dizer, Sasuke**), eu fasso curso de desenho de mangá, dai, teve uma aula, que depois de fazer o trabalho (era desenhar um corpo masculino- mente perva naquela hora-) eu e uma colega minha, a Carol (ela é minha mãe adotiva! :B embora tenha a minha idade) desenhamos uma latinha de Kuat (não perguntem) dai chegou a Luli (outra colega) e fez na latinha o cabelo do sasukemo dai ela disse "Uau, fundimos o sasuke com uma Kuat!" dai a Carol "SasKuat!" eu, Carol e Luli "Nya, SasKuat!!"**

**dai ficou... é o saskuat...**

**idiota neh? (Inner: muito)**

**hj meus irmão tão sentados do meu lado vendo eu escrever a fic, por isso não vou poder falar nada sobre eles! (é dificil acreditar mas eles tem acompanhado a fic)**

**continuemos com a fic...**

* * *

Capitulo 18

Hidan: Bom, vamos esperar que ela nos diga que editou o filme

Deidara: E nós vamos para Hollywood!!

Outros: Não...

Deidara: Deixa eu sonhar!

Aparece a Baka

Baka: Oiiiiii

Deidara: A gente vai pra Hollywood? Diz que sim, diz que sim!! - se agarra nas pernas da Baka - PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!

Baka: Calma! Eu vim exatamente dizer isso pra vcs!

Deidara ainda abraçado nas pernas da Baka: Que nóis vai pra Roliwudi?

Itachi: Analfabeto-mor, é Hollywood, sente o sutaque! - fala Hollywood com sutaque americano

Geral: ¬¬

Itachi: Que foi? É sexy!

Baka: Tudo que tu fala é sexy! - aproxima do Itachi (detalhe: Deidara não soltou as pernas ainda)

Itachi: Eu sei... - se toca que tava quase sendo assediado sexualmente (MEEEEEEEEEEDO) - sai, shispa daki mulé!

Baka: T.T - olha pro Deidara abraçado nas pernas - hm... - nem da bola - Continuando, sim, nóis vai pra Hollywood!

Deidara solta as perna: YUUUUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!- começa a pular como uma garotinha (¬¬)

Hidan: Quando?

Baka: Amanha! A gente ta concorrendo ao oscar, como melhor diretora EU, melhor atriz o Deidara, melhor ator cuadjuvante o Camera man, melhor comédia, melhor documentário e melhor filme PORNÔ!

Deidara: lol... - se toca da parte do "melhor atriz, Deidara" - eu, atriz?

Baka: É, os tio lá pensaram que tu era mulher, dai deixei né...

Deidara: ¬¬

Kisami: E pq melhor filme pornô?

Baka: Errrr... Bem...

Jubys: Ae, todo mundo já ta sabendo!

Kakuzu: Da onde isso surgiu?

Jubys: Não interessa.

Baka: Tu já sabia que eles já sabiam? SUA TRAIDORA, PQ NUM ME FALO?

Jubys: Eu tentei te contar em algum dos capitulos que eu não lembro qual foi, pq to sem paciencia de ficar lendo TODOs denovo, mas tu não ouviu...

Baka: Mas pq vcs não fizeram nada?

Hidan: A gente fez, mas não deu certo...

Baka: Jura, o que vcs fizeram?

Tobi: Tentamos incomodar vc...

Deidara: Eles me fizeram fazer coisas obcenas com as minhas bocas!

Itachi: Jura que tu não gostou... - cara pervertida -

Deidara: Bom... Quer dizer: NÃO!!

Geral: huashauhsuahsua

Deidara: Vcs me odeiam né?

Baka: Não, eu te amo!

Itachi: Tu não me amva?

Deidara sendo abraçado pela Baka: Pq, ta com ciuminho é?

Itachi: Não!

Kisami: Pq ninguem me ama?

SURGE a KelL

KelL: Eu te gosto, não te amo, mas te gosto! n.n

Kisami: Que fofis!! - abraça a KelL

KelL: Ta me sufocando!!

Kisami: Sorry...

Zetsu -branco-: Voltando ao assunto, Hollywood...

Kakuzu: Quanto a gente ganha de dinheiro se nóis ganha? - cifrão nos olhos

Baka: Uns... A, sla, a gente pergunta quando chegar..

Lous: Que vcs tão esperando? Vão agora arruamar as coisas de vcs, se não vão leva bala! Menos o Tobi que é apenas uma criança! - puxa serra-eletrica

Tobi: Viava a infancia!

Lous: VAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tobi vai correndo

Lous: Nada como um pedido de porfavor! x3

Baka e cia.: o.Õ

Lous: Que foi?

Yze: Eu to dando falata de alguem...

Fifi: Ei! Cade o Pein e a Konan?

Baka e cia.: o.õ

Yze: Vamo ver no filme!

Correm pra barraca

Continua...

* * *

**ja ta no final! T.T**

**foram tantas EMO-ções pra fazer essa fic...**

**eu já escrevi o capitulo 20 (no caso, o ultimo)**

**mas eu tenho que fazer o 19 ainda...**

**uma AVISO:**

**depois do capítulo 20, vai ter um extra! Então, mesmo depois da palavra FIM no final do capitulo 20, não abandonem a fic, pq o extra vai tar muuuuuuuuuuito engraçado!**

**então ta então,**

**até o proximo capitulo...**

**xau (meus irmãos estão dando tchau tb)**

**até o capitulo 19: "Viva Hollywood! E o Oscar..."**


	21. em Bevely Hills,preparados para o Oscar?

**Hi, hi!!**

**sem mais delongas, vamos responder as cartinhas dos leitores! (Inner: são reviws sua idiota!) **

**JUNI HIKAI: Errr... Acho que eu vou ferrar só com o Pein, a Konan não tem nada a ver com isso... xD É, eu avacalhei pra cacxxx com o nome do tio (Camera man)... Hei, olha que bom, eu to dando mais uma chance pra quem queria participar da fic, deixando que me mandem mais uma ficha! (é sua chance de ferrar geral com o Pein! Se esforce! n.n) (Inner: Deu pra ficar boazinha hj? ¬¬) (eu: É! n.n)**

**Anaa Malfoy Z.: É, mas ta no final, as idéias vão acabando, sabe como é... Oi Neji! n.n**

**Fifi Raposinha: Hei, Vlw, mas claro, que vcs (tu ta na fic!) que me ajudam tb vão ganhar créditos! Certo que ele ganha! (ou não) Err... pornô foi beeeeeeeeeeeeeem estranho (meu irmão perguntou pra minha mãe o que isso significa e eu levei a culpa... ¬¬) Tadin, tudo bem que ninguem gosta dele, mas ele não morre! É que nem o Keitarô de Love Hina, não morre! Pois é, mas um dia ia ter de acabar... n.n**

**KelL-chan: Maby (talvez) os dois... Que discurço profundo!! Pode deixar, a equipe tb vai me ajudar no discurço, se tu quiser, tu pode falar isso no teu! É que eu tava com medo de esquecer, mas pensa bem, o 20 vai acabar vindo mais rapido! n.n Um especial beeeeeem especial!! Acho que todo mundo vai ficar feliz com ele! huhu **

**Angel of the sand: VIVA O FILME DA AKATSUKI!! -leva pedrada-**

**sango7higurashi: TUDO, mas quando eu digo tudo, eu quero dizer TUUUUUDO, nos minimos detalhes! **

**8D.Deh: Te addei no msn! É um mistério (todo mundo sabe... neh? o.Ô)... Quanto tu aposta? To brincando! Não vo não, ele já ta pronto! E o extra eu vou fazer agora, logo que eu acabar de escrever o 19... Nunca vi nenhum dos dois, mas do mundo canibal eu já vi o "Havaiana de pau" e o "traviseiro de pedra" é comico! Eu tb...**

**Prisma-san: Certo que no quarto! -mente perva on- A se vai!! Pobre atores e atrizes famosos, nunca superarão a melhor equipe de filmagem e de atuação do mundo (ou pelo menos dessa fic... o.O)!! Muahaha!! É...**

**Lune-sama forever: Tobi é cuty!! Muuuuito,muito, muito cuty!**

**Bem, quero dar uma ótima noticia para todos, e uma ruim, pra mim!**

**Noticia boa: Uma ficha, pra ontem de uma apresentadora(o) (sinceramente, um homem não seria má idéia...) de televisão!! Mas é pro proximo capitulo, então, quem mandar primeiro, vai pra fic!! n.\\)**

**Noticia ruim pra mim: Vou ter que descolorir as cabelas pq meu pai ficou possesso com a cor... T.T**

**Agora, a fic...**

* * *

Capitulo 19 (penultimo.. T.T)

Fifi: Ei! Cade o Pein e a Konan?

Baka e cia.: o.õ

Yze: Vamo ver no filme!

Correm pra barraca

Chega Pein lá na rua onde tá o resto do comboio do inferno...

Hidan: E ai Pein, dormiu bem? - cara perva

Deidara: Ou melhor, tu dormiu? - cara perva-master

Chega Konan

Konan: Por um acaso isso interessa a vcs? Ò.Ó

Akas menos Pein: Não, imagina...

Konan:Melhor...

Acelerndo um pouco as coisas...

Depois de tudo explicado e tudo pronto para a viagem, depois da louca viagem de avião (querem ver como os Akas agem no avião? Vejam na minha fic "Akatsuki viajando de avião"... sim, foi uma propaganda! n.n)

Eles chegam a Los Angeles, mais especificamente, Beverly Hills (assim que escreve?)

Deidara: Que lugar D+!! UHUHUHUUUUUUUUUUU!!- se atira de roupa e tudo na piscina do hotel 5 estrelas

Tobi: Sempai, esperar Tobi!! - pula na piscina tb

Fifi tira de dentro do Jonathan um oculos de mergulho

Fifi: Simbora pra piscina!! - pula na piscina

Yze: PISCINAAAAAAA!! - pula tb

Kakuzu: Será que aki tem casino?

Carinha qualquer: Tem um ali perto do restaurante do hotel!

Kakuzu: É hj que eu fasso a festa! - vai pro casino

Hidan: Vou junto, pera ai! Quem sabe eu não arranjo uma nega pra me satisfazer... - segue Kakuzu (Hidan... meeeeeeedo)

KelL: Vou com vcs! - segue KakuHi

Itachi: Vou tomar um suquinho... - bate de cara do poste - Ui!

Baka: Itachi!! Vc está bem? Oh não, vai ferir seu rosto perfeito! Deixa que eu curo! - puxa Itachi pelos cabelos e tasca um beijo nele- UHU!! EU BEIJEI ITACHI UCHIHA!!

Itachi mainiacas (Itachetes): - bufanto com raiva da Baka -

Baka: Opa... Saida pela esquerda! - sai correndo seguida pelas Itachetes que tavam com foices e armas...

Jubys: Que burra... Bem... - segue para o quarto dela

Itachi: Err... - põe os oculos -vou tomar meu suco... - vai pro barzinho...

Zetsu -preto-: Da uma olhada naquela mina!

Zetsu - branco-: Qual?

Zetsu -preto-: Aquela ali com as Orquideas!

Zetsu -branco-: Pervertido...

Zetsu -preto-: Vamo lá da uns pega nela irmãozinho! - corre em direção a pobre Orquidea...

Lous: Porra, fiquei sobrando...

Kisame: Tem eu!

Lous: T não conta coisa azul! - sai de cena (??)

Kisame: T.T - olha a piscina - vou nadar...

Kisame pula na piscina

Piscina esvasia

Criança pindurada na arvore começa a chorar

Tobi: Buááááááá!! - sentadin no chão da piscina vasia

Deidara - pindurado num poste de luz- : Idiota...

Fifi: Que meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedo...

Yze: Morra!! Seu gordo! Ò.ó

Kisame todo quebrado no chão da piscina: GOFFFF... x.x

Konan que tava sentada numa das cadeiras de sol lendo uma revista foi completamente atingida pelo tsuname que acabou de acontecer...

Konan: Hoshgaki Kisame, se vc tem amor a vida, aconcelho vc a sair correndo! - larga a revista e sai correndo atraz do Kisame pronta pra esgana-lo

Tio que cuida da piscina: Todo mundo pra fora, vou reencher a piscina!

Geral sai da piscina e...

esqucem o pobre Deidara lá...

Deidara: Oh caralho... e agora??

Gostosão duble do Orlando Bloom:Oi, ce ta sozinha?

Deidara: Err... eu sou HOMEM!! HOMEM!! Entendeu? Ò.\\)

Duble do Bloom: É japonesa? Que legal! Deixa que eu te ajudo a descer! - tira deidara de cima da arvore-

Deidara: Hei, ce não me entendeu? EU SOU HOMEM! Tenho um penis!

Duble: É um prazer te conhecer tb! n.n- sem entender uma palavra em japones (¬¬)

Deidara: Argh! - chuta a parte sencivel do Duble gostoso (xxxxDDDDD)

Deidara: n.\\) - vai embora... - será que o Sasori-danna veio tb? - vai procurar o fantasma- xxxxxBBBBBBBB

No outro dia (hj to acelerando as coisas...)

Baka se levanta da cama e senta nela, ainda com aqueles tapa olho preto (sim, eu durmo com aquilo... ¬¬): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Jubys que tava no mesmo quarto que ela acorda e bate de cabeça no lustre que tava estranhamente colocado em cima da cama dela: Que foi, ser mitologico de qutro patas? Eu tava sonhando! ò.ó

Baka tira os tapa olho: Hj é o Oscar! - tapa na propria cara - Hei, eu não to sonhando, EU NÃO TO SONHANDO!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

A porta cai

Lous na porta de pijama com cara de sono e as cabela tudo pra cima, pra variar, com um detonador na mão

Lous: Que gritaria é essa? ò.ó

Jubys: A coisa ai, deu pra começar a gritar...

Baka: Mas hj é a entrega do Oscar!! - pula da cama - Eu tenho que preparar o discurço pra quando eu ganhar melhor diretora! :B- puxa de algum lugar um bloquinha e uma caneta -

Lous: Ta tão certa que tu vai ganhar? ¬¬

Chega KelL, Yze, Fifi, Camera man, Akas... Fantasma do Sasori

Baka escrevendo no bloquinho: Craro!

KelL: Eu tb fiz um discurço bem bunitu pra quando ela ganhar, eu falar no dicurço tb! Olha! - pega um papelsinho do bolço - "Vou matar os Stiven \o/" Bunito né? xD

Geral: ¬¬

KelL: Que foi?

Deidara: Eu tb tenho que preparar um discurço?

Baka: Claro, se tu ganhar melhor atriz, vai ter que ter um discurcinho basicão! xB

Deidara: Ai meu Jashim...

Hidan: É isso ai! - faz pose de nice gai

Lee: Yeeeees! - pose de nice gai

Gai: Use o fogo da juventude! - nice gai

(da onde essas coisa surgiu?? o.O)

Hidan: - voadora nos nice gais (Lee e Gai) -

Deidara: ¬¬ Eu preciso achar uma roupa descente!!AHHHHH - sai correndo pro quarto dele-

Kisame: Parece uma garotinha! xD

Tobi: Tobi tb ter que fazer discurço?

Baka: Não, tu não ta concorrendo a nada!

Tobi: T.T

Baka: Mas se vcs ganharem de melhor filme... errr... --ô, vc faz o discurço! n.n

Pein: Mas eu sou o lider! T.T

Lous - abraça o Tobi-: Mas ele é apenas uma criança indefesa com o sonho de fazer um discurço que será assistido por milhares de pessoas desconhecidas no mundo! n.n

Tobi: Tobi não querer mais fazer discurço...

Pein: VIVA!

Kakuzu: Então eu fasso!

Pein: Mas eu sou o lider!

Kakuzu: E eu com isso! ¬¬

Pein: T:.:T

Fifi: Errr... Baka-chan, vc ainda não esplicou pq o lançe do "melhor filme --ô"!

Baka: A é, bem é que, na verção sem cortes, que não vai para os cinemas ou para os canais do Telecine (BD), só mente para DVD ou VHS que são vendidos em sexshops, tem uns lemon e uns hentai, mas isso não é o que vai concorrer ao oscar!

Geral: Então pq --ô??

Baka: Pq o de melhor comédia já tinha muitos filmes concorrendo, o de melhor filme de ação tb, de terror tb, de suspence tb, de drama tb, de desenho animado tb, e só tinha sobrado o --ô, dai eu classifiquei como isso! n.n Mas a que ta concorrendo é a versão cortada que o maximo que mostra é o Itachi tomando banho e o Deidara beijando o Fantasma do Sasori, que com uns oculos que serão distribuidos na entrada, será visivel para todos!Ah, fora o beijo do Kakuzu e do Hidan no verdade ou consequencia! BD

Geral: ¬¬

Itachi: Eu tomando banho?

Baka: É...

Itachi: nyyyuu n/.\n

Geral: ô.Ô

Itachi: Que foi?

Konan: Voltando ao assunto, que horas é a entrega do Oscar?

Baka: Yze, da uma olhada ali na agenta pra mim!?

Yze: Pq sempre eu...

Baka: Pq essa é tua função! xD

Yze: ¬¬ - pega a agenda - ... - procura - ... - acha - As 16:40, lá naquele prédio lá que tem o Oscar todo o ano...

Hidan: -Olha a hora... - São rescem 09:40am (a hora que eu escrevei essa frase hj! n.n)

Baka: Não esquecam, roupa social beeeeem chique! Eu ja tenho a minha! n.n

Jubys: E toda tua equipe né, pq tu obrigou a gente a comprar junto comtigo... ¬¬

Baka: É! xD

Fifi: Vou dormir mais um pouco... - vai pro quarto

Yze: Vou tomar café da manhã, alguem me acompanha-me?

KelL: É, eu vou ctg... - as duas vão pro restaurante

De longe, ouve a KelL

KelL: Tu tem que para com essa mania de falar o me antes e depois!

Yze: Hihi, acostuma! n.n

...

Hidan: O, pagodeiro (Kakuzu, tem um capitulo que eu esplico, só num lembro qual) Vamo lá compra a roupa pro oscar...

Kakuzu: Eu não, vou pegar de alguem do hotel, afinal, eu sou um assassino Rank S! xD

Konan: Mas a gente não ta no Anime! ¬¬

Kakuzu: Ah é... - olha pro Pein - Pein, me da dinheiro!

Pein: Pra que, tu é rico!

Kakuzu: Da logo! - pega dinheio do bolço do Pein - Hahaha!!

Pein: DEVOLVE!

Kakuzu: Nem que minha avó renasca!

Surge a vó do Kakuzu

Vó do Kakuzu: Meu netinho!

Kakuzu da paulada na vó dele: Morra velha!! O.O

Geral: O.O

velha morre

Kakuzu: Melhor! Vamo simbora neguinho! Agora tenho grana - puxa Hidan pelo braço e os dois seguem para as ruas de Bevely Hills

Pein: Shit..

Konan: O Peeein... - tom carinhoso

Pein: A fudeu;...

Konan: Eu tb quero uma roupa de festa descente nova! n.n

Pein: Não da pra usar o de sempre? He...

Konan: NÃO!! Ò.Ó

Pein: Toma! - entrega 500 conto pra ela

Konan: Não da nem pra compra o sapato!

Pein: Argh... - entrega mais 500 conto - tudo pra não me matarem...

Konan: Que micharia... ¬¬

Pein: Quanto tu quer more?

Konan: Coisa pouca, 9000 conto já ta bom! n.n

Pein: Eu vou a falencia... - entrega os pila pra Konan que sai toda feliz pra loja

Tobi: Tobi tb querer roupa nova...

Pein: Vai ficar querendo! ò:.:ó - sai de cena

Tobi: T.T

Geral vai fazer seu afazerees (olha eu tentando falar dificil... Inner: Não vai dar certo... Eu: To ligada..)

Passa Deidara

Deidara: Agora que eu ia pedir mufunfa pro Pein... ¬¬

Duble do Orlando Bloom: Oi, vc aqui denovo? Acho que é o destino...

Deidara: Sai pra lá bicho-feio! - voadora no Duble -

Fantasma do Sasori: Oh burro, ele é duble, duble são mortos vivos que não morrem! ¬¬

Deidara: Oh... - se toca - Danna!! n.n - hug no danna

Fantasma do Sasori: Eu mereço... ¬¬

Continua...

* * *

**Oh, acabei de acabar o penultimo capitulo...**

**T.T**

**Ou seja, o proximo é o ultimo? O.O**

**TA ACABANDO?? T.T**

**Vou sentir falta dessa fic...**

**Afinal, fiz muitos amigos enquanto escrevia ela...**

**Não quero perder contato com quem me deixou reviw... T.T**

**To deprê**

**Itachi: Se já ta deprê agora, imagina depois do extra... ¬¬ **

**Eu: T.T - nadando nas lagrimas -**

**Itachi: Aff...**

**Bem,**

**só isso...**

**até o proximo capitulo, o ULTIMO!!**

**BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ**

**snif... i.i**

**xau**


	22. A entrega do Oscar! THE END

**- Baka está boiando num rio de lágrimas e não pode responder reviws nesse exato momento-**

* * *

Capitulo 20 O ULTIMO!! TTT.TTT - se isola num cantinho -

Duble do Orlando Bloom: Oi, vc aqui denovo? Acho que é o destino...

Deidara: Sai pra lá bicho-feio! - voadora no Duble -

Fantasma do Sasori: Oh burro, ele é duble, duble são mortos vivos que não morrem! ¬¬

Deidara: Oh... - se toca - Danna!! n.n - hug no danna

Fantasma do Sasori: Eu mereço... ¬¬

As horas vão passando, vai tendo uma loucurada no hotel pq o comboio do inferno ta lá,

As pessoas vão se preparando para ir na entrega do oscar

Arranjando problemas

Até que a esperada hora de ir para a Entrega Do Oscar chegou!

Geral vai pegar um taxi...

Konan no telefone ligando pro taxi: COMO ASSIM NÃO TEM TAXI? Me consegue agora um taxi se não eu quebro tua cara! ò.ó E chuto... A tah, muito obrigado! Estamos aguardando! n.n xau! - desliga o telefone e olha pra geral

Geral: O.O- medo -

Chega o taxi...

Discução louca para entrar no taxi

Lous se irrita: CHEGA!!

Geral para

Lous: Algumas pessoas vão sentar no colo de outras!

Baka: Sento no colo do Itachi!! - se atira em cima dele -

Itachi - segurando Baka- : OMG

Lous: Tah. Quem fica embaixo?

Kisame: Isso soa estranho...

Kakuzu: MUUUUUito estranho...

Lous: ¬¬ Tah, Kakuzu, da colinho pro Hidan, Hidan da colinho pra KelL e KelL pra Yze

KelL: NYYYYUUUU!! - comemora

KakuHi: - engolem a seco -

Lous:... Wildomilson da colo pro Kisame, Kisame da colo pro Biba (Itachi), Itachi pra Baka e Baka pra Jubys

Baka: - risada maléfica-

Camera man: Todo o peso sobra pra mim...

Lous: Zetsu da colo pro Tobi, Tobi da colo pro Deidara, Deidara da colo pra Fifi

Kakuzu: E tu? Vai aonde?

Lous: No banco do carona hora!

Hidan: E a Konan?

Konan joga o taxista longe: Dirigindo! - entra no carro - simbora!

Geral: o.O

Todo mundo se ajeita no carro...

Vão pra entrega do Oscar...

Enquanto isso...

Pein sai do quarto dele e vai pro jardim do hotel...

Pein: - olhada geral pelo lugar - O que é isso? - pega um bilhetinho pindurado numa arvore, que tava escrito, com uma letra feia que doia e parecia uma lambida na ponta...

"_Otário!_

_Nóis já fomu pra entregah du Osacr i ti deixamu ai!!_

_Rsrs_

_Te fode, panaca!_

_Katsuuuuuu"_

Pein: Deidara, seu viado!! ò:.:ó - pensa um pouco - Acho que vou ter que ir a pé... - caminha em direção ao prédio do Óscar

Lá na entrega do Oscar, passando por um tapete vemelho, cheio de fotografos...

Baka, Yze, KelL e Deidara se sentindo OS astros de cinema, caminhando sobre o tapete vermelho e mandando beijinhos pra quem quisesse e sorrindo pros fotografos (¬¬)

Tobi, tava sendo puxado pela Konan pq ele tava com medo do publico...

Kisami e Itachi tavam discutindo qual era o mais gostoso

Kakuzu contnado a renda de um ganhador do Oscar

Hidan, além de passar mais gel no cabelo, assinava autografos de Hidanetes...

Zetsu tava abraçado numa Orquidea cum oculos escuros e um chapéu (não me pergunte pq...)

E o Fantasma do Sasori, bem tranquilo, já que ninguem o ve! xxxxDDDD

Eles finalmente entram no prédio do Oscar...

Deidara: AHHHH! -gritin de mulher- Eu só tinha visto isso na TV!! Que D+ né Danna! n.\\) - abraça o Fantasma

Geral olha pra ele: o.Ô

Deidara: - folling in love, todo abraçado no sasori( GAAAAAY) -

Konan: Olha lá, tem 16 lugares certinhos ali! - vai sentar

Geral vai sentar

A cerimonia finalmente começa...

Apresentadora: Bem vindos ao Oscar 2008, direto de Los Angeles! Esse ano, além de nossos veteranos no cinema, temos a participação de novos cineastras e astros de cinema!!

Palmas

Tobi cochicha pra Deidara: No caso de veterano, ela se referiu a vc Sempai né??

Deidara não solta o Sasori e da um soco no Tobi

Apresentadora: Pois vamos começar com MELHOR ATRIZ!!

Deidara solta o Sasori: Eu to concorrendo!! :B

Akas e equeipe da Baka: o.O

Apresentadora: Nossas canditadas, são: Sarah Jessica Parker, Cameron Diaz e uma nova estrela: Deidara Akatsuki... o.O

Palmas

Deidara: EEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!

Apresentadora: Vamos assistir trexos com essas atrizes!

Baka: My dog, meu filme vai ser visto!! n.n

Aparece na tela um trexo do filme Sex and the City

Baka e Deidara: Não é esse... ¬¬

Aparece na tele um trexo do filme Jogo de Amor em Las Vegas

Baka e Deidara: Nem esse... ¬¬

Aparece o trexo do filme:

_Deidara tava li com uma cara horrivel, vermelho de raiva, com as cabela tudo pra cima uma veia maior que a kbça dele e um facão de churrasco na mão_

_Itachi: Uia, a adolescente rebelde ta na TPM é? Huhu_

_Deidara: Cala a boca, Uchiha..._

_Itachi: Deu pra me chamar pelo sobrenome é, fedelho..._

_Deidara: Eu disse pra tu cala a boca! - se irritando mais ainda_

_Itcahi: o/.\o_

_Deidara: Eu vou me matar..._

_Geral: O que? O.O_

_Deidara: É, e ninguem vai poder me impedir!_

_Baka: Não faz isso!_

_Tobi: Sempai, NÃO!! TT.TT_

_Geral: O.O_

_Deidara: Até alguns minutos atraz, nenhum de vcs se importava cmg, pq agora vcs se importam? - meio que chorando ou algo assim -_

_Kakuzu: Hei, tu pode ser emo, gay, biscati, pirigeti..._

_Hidan: Deu neh, pagodeiro? ¬¬_

_Kakuzu: Disculpa n.n, mas é o emo-gay da Akatsuki!_

_Zetsu-branco-: Sem tu nóis não é nada, pq tu faz parte dessa familia!_

_Zetsu-preto-: É, meio que uma familia..._

_Tobi: Pein ser papai, Konan ser mamy, Kisami o tio, Itachi a tia, Kakuzu o vovô, Hidan a vovó, Zetsu a samambaia de estimação, Tobi o cachorrinho e Sempai a filha!_

Palmas

Baka e Deidara: - comemora-

Apresentadora abre o envelope: Bem... Quem leva o Oscar esse ano é...

Deidara: -espectativa-

Apresentadora: A caloura, DEIDARA AKATSUKI!!

Deidara: - berra que nem uma garotinha-

Apresentadora: Venha buscar seu premio!

Deidara vai lá correndo (obs.: ele ta com roupa de homem)

Apresentadora: Vc gostaria de dizer algumas palavras?

Deidara: Aham! - empurra a mulher - É só uma coisinha, EU SOU HOMEM!!

Ninguem além dos Akas e a equipe da Baka entende...

Baka levanta e começa a bater palmas freneticamente

Geral bate palmas!

Deidara - todo EMO-cionado, volta pro lugar -

Apresentadora: ¬¬ Bem, agora, melhor direção!

Equipe da Baka: É NÓIS NA FITA MEW!!

Apresentadora: É claro, o Stiven Spilber (assim que escreve? o.O), Tim Burton e Baka-chan29...

Baka: Se fuderu!! HAHA, Ganhu facin!

Apresentadora: E o ganhador é... BAKA-CHAN29

Baka: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! - chora -

Baka e TODA a equipe sobe no palco

Baka: Só queria dizer, que sem essas guria aqui - aponta pra equipe - eu não seria nada! VAI LÁ KELL!!

KelL: Vou matar os Stiven \o\ !!

Equipe da Baka e Akas: UHU!!

Apresentadora e Stiven: o.O

Baka e equipe sentam denovo

Depois de muuuuita entrega de oscar... Chega a parte de melhor filme --ô!

Baka: É agora gente!

Konan: Nem quero ver a parte do filme que vai aparecer...

Baka: Não te preoculpa, não tem tu nela...

Kisami: Então quem ta?

Baka: - aponta pra KakuHi -

KakuHi: O.O

Apresentadora: -fala nomes de filmes --ô (qual é, nunca vi nenhum!)- ... e O Filme da Akatsuki!

KakuHi: - engole a seco-

Mostra cenas beeeeeeeeeem hentais

Mostra a seguinte cena do filme:

_KelL x Hidan (putz, fudeu pro neguinho...)_

_Hidan: Consequencia..._

_KelL: YUPI!!_

_Jubys: Espero que tu não tenha alguma intenção!_

_KelL: Imagina! Meu nego, eu quero que tu... beije o Kakuzu!_

_Geral masculina: O QUE?_

_KelL: É, beija ele, de lingua!! - cara maligna_

_Hidan: NÃO VALE!_

_KelL: Vale tudo... E eu podia muito bem ter mandado coisas piores!_

_Hidan: Porra, pq eu fui aceitar esse jogo do caralho, merda..._

_Jubys: Olha o palavreado, chulo!_

_-gota geral-_

_Jubys: n.n_

_Hidan: Ta, vamo logo com essa porra..._

_Kakuzu: Posso me matar despois? A, eu não morro! É O FIM DO MUNDO!!_

_KelL: Vai logo seus puto!_

_Jubys: E o plural onde que fica?_

_Geral menos Jubys: CALA BOCA JUBYS!_

_Jubys: Ai taaah... - voz de haper muié -_

_Hidan e Kakuzu vão chegando perto, fecham os olhos, fazem biquinho, DAI COMEÇAM A FAZER UM LEMON LESGAL E... não, to brincando... (lol) até que..._

_SMACK (efeito sonoro tosco de um beijo)_

_KakuHi: ARGH! QUE NOJO!!_

_Mulherada: NYAY!! - caras chibi!_

KakuHi: Uffa...

Itachi: Se tavam tão preocupados, é pq tinha mais coisas...

Baka: A se tinha!

Hidan: - desmaia -

Kakuzu: Ele tem preção baixa

Kisami: Sei...

Tobi: Ela vai dizer o resultado!

Apresentadora: E o vencedor é... - fala nome de filme pornô que não é o nosso grande filme -

Akas e equipe Baka: TT

Kakuzu: Bem, não dá pra ganhar tudo na vida! xD

Lous: Isso vindo de ti é uma coisa inutil!

Kakuzu: To ligado...

Apresentadora: E com isso, encerramos o Oscar 2008, parabéns pra quem ganhou!!

Palmas...

Nossos protagonistas (Geral que apareceu bastante ¬¬) pegam denovo o taxi, agora mais apertados sinda pcausa dos dois troféis do Oscar

Fifi: Valeu a esperiencia...

Yze: Foi muito legal, a gente até ganhou o Oscar! E somos famosos!

Jubys: Pois é... Agora todos conhecem minha beleza! - joga cabelo pra traz -

Baka: E tua gordura! Hehe

Jubys: ò.ó - bate na Baka -

Finalmente chegam no Hotel... Todos moidos, cansados, com os troféus...

Konan: Eu não sei vcs, mas durante toda a cerimonia eu dei falta de alguem...

Tobi:O Camera man?

Camera man: Eu to aki!

Konan: Não, ele pode fazer falta...

Camera man: O

Konan: Mas eu acho que é o...

Geral: PEIN!

Enquanto isso... Finalmente, o Pein chega no prédio do Oscar...

Ele ve o Faxineiro...

Pein: Ja começou a entrega do Oscar?

Faxineiro: Já acabou, panaca! - continua varrendo -

Pein: MORRRA! - mata o Faxineiro - VCS ME PAGAM! Ò:.:Ó

Voltando ao Hotel,

Os cara tavam tudo numa salinha lá...

A Konan doida tentendo ligar pro cel do Pein...

Deidara bem feliz com o Oscar dele

Geral bem calma...

Baka: Foi bem divertido...

Zetsu: O que?

Baka: Esse tempo que eu passei com voces...

Akas: Foi...

Jubys: Eu me diverti muito...

KelL: Eu tb

Lous: Vou sentir falta de vcs..

Fifi: Queria que isso nunca acabasse

Yze: Posso entra na Akatsuki?

Akas: NÃO!

Itachi: É, foi bom enquanto durou...

Deidara: Hei, em vez de a gente ficar se lamentando, que tal a gente tirar uma foto de recordação?

Geral: Boa!

Todos se posicionam para tirar a foto...

CLICK (barulho da foto)

No outro dia... eles voltam para o covil da Akatsuki...

Descendo do Avião, no aeroporto...

Konan: Vcs vão voltar lá pra casa ou vão direto?

Baka: Não, a gente tem que pegar as nossas barracas...

Chega Kakuzu com a van da Akatsuki...

Kakuzu: Simbora negada!

Geral entra na van

Eles vão para casa...

Deidara dentro da van ainda...

Deidara: A, esqueci!

Geral: o.O

Deidara: ART IS A BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Aeroporto de Los Angeles esplode

Konan: Seu burro!! - começa a bater no pobre Deidara

Jubys: Vão indo pegar as coisas de vocês, ainda tenho uma coisinha pra fazer... Em particular...

Lous: Vamo lá que minhas armas tão tudo espalhada!

Geral: o.O

A equipe da Baka e os Akas vão fazer seus afazeres (¬¬) e o Hidan senta no sofá e pega o jornal, ele olha pra Jubys que tava parada de pé na frente da TV...

Hidan:Que ta fazendo ai?

Jubys passa por traz dele: Nada...

Puft no chão (Inner: ela não fez isso... ela não fez esse efito sonoro! - se mata -)

A kbça do Hidan cai...

Cabeça do Nego: Errr... da pra me juntar com meu corpo?

Jubys vai indo em direção ao corpo do nego

Hidan: Errr... Oqeu tu pretende fazer?O.O

Jubys: Coisas... MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**As cenas a seguir foram cortadas por conter coisas inapropriadas para essa fanfiction!**

Depois de um booooom tempo...

Geral tava reunida no jardim para dar tchau pra Baka e cia.

Tobi: Abraçu grupal! :B

Geral: Não...

Tobi: T.T

Lous: Eu te abraço! - abraça o Tobi -

Tobi: - sufoca -

Baka: Bem, a gente tem que ir...

Geral menos os Akas entram na van da Akatsuki...

Baka, Lous, Jubys, Fifi, Yze, KelL, Camera man, Jonathan e Desabafo (eu esplico isso do desabafo em algum capitulo...) : TCHAAAAAAU!! :B - abana

Akas: TCHAU! - abana -

A van se afasta...

Itachi: Aquela era o Akamovel?

Kisame: Acho que sim...

Kakuzu: Elas...

Hidan: Roubaram de nóis?

Akas: O.O

Deidara com um detonador: MUAHAHA!! un

Konan: O que tu pretende com isso? ¬¬

Deidara: Só uma coisinha... KATSUUUUUUUUU

Algo esplode. Geral acha que foi a mansão

Konan: Ele não fez isso...

Zetsu: Fez...

Itachi: Bete nele!!

Geral vai pra cima do Deidara, e o Itachi pro Tobi

Kisame para de bater no Deidara: Errr... Itachi-biba? Esse é o Tobi...

Itachi olha pro Tobi: Eu sabia!Ele tava merecendo! - volta a pose de sério-fodão - Bate nele! - agora vai pra pessoa certa...

Fantasma do Sasori: Vala me deus... Essa fic pode acabar agora! Ò.Ó

(não, espera um pouco!)

Fantasma do Sasori: ¬¬

(eu to te pagando pra isso!)

Fantasma do Sasori: Não ta não...

(CALA A BOCA!)

Enquanto isso, na van...

Yze: E agora Baka, o que a gente vai fazer?

Baka: - pensando -

KelL: Vai fazer outro filme?? Diz que vai, diiiiiiiiiiz!! - cara de cachorro pidão -

Baka: Vou!

KelL: SEVEN DAYS!!

Geral:o.O

KelL: Tava afim de gritar isso... xB

Fifi: Filme de que agora?

Baka: - pensa-

Camera man: Odeio quando ela faz essa cara...

Baka: - cara mais baka que ela mesma -

Jubys: We are fucked

Baka: JÁ SABO!

Lous: Espero que seja bom...

Baka: O Filme dos Shinigami!

KelL: Fala minha lingua, ara!

Baka: Do Bleach, sabe?

KelL: hm

Jubys: Pq filme do Bleach? ¬¬

Baka: Pq tem bastante cara gostoso! Wildomilson, direto lá pro mangá do Tite Kubo!

Camera man:Mas...

Baka: Sem mas, VAAAI!!

Geral: ¬¬

Vão para o mangá/anime Bleach

Voltando ao covil da Akatsuki...

Deidara todo quebrado sentado no chão

Konan: Parabens, peste! Agora a gente é sem-teto! ò.ó

Deidara: Mas eu não esplodi a mansão!

Akas: NÃO??

Deidara: Não...

Hidan: Esplodiu o que?

Deidara: Um... Amigo meu...

Passa no noticiário:

Fatima Bernardes: Hoje pela manha, o Duble do Orlando Bloom foi esplodido misteriosamente, os policiais ainda tentam descobrir qual foi a causa...

Akas: O.O

Deidara: Esperimenta da em cima de eu!

Silencio mortal...

Fantasma do Sasori: Agora da pra acabar né?

Deidara ve o Danna: DANNA!! - pula nele -

(agora dá)

Akatsukis: ¬¬

**_FIM_**

Créditos (-leva pedrada -)

Baka: Baka-chan29

Lous: Lune-sama forever

KelL: KelL-chan

Yze: Yze-chan

Fifi: Fifi Raposinha

Jubys: Júlia Jubys

Camera man: Wildomilson (¬¬) - inspirado em: Algum idiota... -

Akatsuki: by: Masashi Kishimoto

(agora acabou mesmo! n.n)

* * *

**Gente, acabou! Sério...**

**Que triste...**

**Acho que não foi o que todo mundo esperava mas...**

**Bem, o Pein... acho que ele se fudeu mesmo... JUNI HIKAI, seja feliz amor! n.n**

**EU NÃO QUERO IR EMBORA, EU NÃO QUERO IR EMBORA!! ME DEIXEM!!**

**- levada pelos caras do Hospício -**

**EU TO LOUCA11!!**

**Itachi e Kisame assistem a cena**

**Itachi: Tadinha... pirou quando acabou a fic...**

**Kisame: Acho que ela já tinha problemas psicológicos, ela te idolatrava! xD**

**Itachi: Ha, eu tenho um fan clube!**

**Kisame: Ma todo mundo me ama!**

**- grilos -**

**Kisame: T-T**

**Itachi: ¬¬ THE END!**

**Todo o elenco: XAUUUU!! (isso inclue a apresentadora, o duble, o stiven spilnber, a fatima, o sai, o osama, a paris hilton...)**

**.**


End file.
